Por Error
by insmiranda
Summary: Un error que Darien no pudo remediar a tiempo, hace que Serena pierda las esperanzas en su amor, podrá Darien ganarse nuevamente la confianza de su princesa, logrará recuperarla, veamos hasta donde puede llegar ya que Serena esta muy lastimada.
1. Chapter 1

Soy Serena Tsukino y tengo 17 años; dentro de una semana 6cumpliré 18 años; y desde que la paz reina en nuestro planeta no ha habido necesidad del regreso de Sailor Moon, ni de las Sailor Scouts; las cuales están cumpliendo una a una sus sueños. Han pasado 2 años después del enfrentamiento con Sailor Galaxia, nuestras queridas Sailor Scouts están por salir de la preparatoria y realizando sus exámenes para entrar a la Universidad.

Mi querido Darién no quiso aplicar a esa beca en los Estados Unidos, me decía que ya no quería volver a alejarse de mí. Por ello se inscribió en la Universidad de Tokio para terminar sus estudios en Medicina, actualmente realiza sus prácticas en el Hospital de Tokio. Pero nuestra relación poco a poco ha ido desmejorando notablemente. Últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño, si antes era frio, ahora lo comparo con un tempano de hielo, está mucho más reservado, no me presta atención, es como si me estuviese ocultando algo, o tuviese miedo de algo; espero que en verdad nuestro amor sea por siempre; pues mi más grande sueño es ser su esposa.

Con mis amigas es diferente, Amy entro a la Escuela de Medicina, Rey a la de Administración de Empresas, Mina a la Escuela de Artes Dramáticas y toma cursos de canto; y Lita entro en un prestigioso instituto de Arte Culinario. Todas y cada una de mis amigas siguen sus sueños.

Luna en ocasiones se queda conmigo, mi fiel compañera y consejera; y Artemis bueno él está con Mina; aunque en ocasiones a veces se pierden los dos misteriosamente.

En cuanto a las Outers Hakura en este momento compite en Alemania y Michiru está dando una serie de conciertos, cada día se vuelven más famosas, ese par va a llegar muy lejos. Setsuna se encuentra en la puerta del tiempo. Y en cuanto Hotaru, ella regreso con su padre, quien está completamente restablecido.

En cambio yo, aun no me decido que escoger, mi familia no me presiona, aunque hay algo que me preocupa; han decido visitar a una persona según ellos muy especial en Osaka, específicamente el día de mi cumpleaños. Pero bueno no me queda de otra, más que esperar; ya que según mi papá de esa visita dependen muchas cosas.

Ahora estoy en cuenta regresiva, no puedo esperar que sea mi cumpleaños; aunque tengo una sensación muy extraña; como que algo va a cambiar pronto, solo espero que sea algo bueno y no otro enemigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Día 6:_**

Hoy nos entregaron nuestras boletas de calificaciones, he mejorado notablemente; tanto así que puede entrar en la Universidad que elija. Mis padres están muy orgullosos y las chicas han visto que tantos esfuerzos en los estudios han valido la pena.

Las Outers me llamaron para saber cómo estaba y decirme que estaría en Tokio para mi cumpleaños, aunque yo les hable del dichoso viaje a Osaka, pero de igual manera insistieron en celebrar.

Yo iba muy contenta con la boleta para enseñársela a mi querido Darien, además que le hice unas galletas las cuales cuide mucho que no se quemaran, sabía que anoche tuvo guardia muy pesada por lo cual mi mamá me preparó algo especial para él, pero no tardaría mucho pues tenía que estudiar para mañana y hacer la tarea.

Llegue a su edificio, salude al seguridad; subí por el ascensor, y saco mi llave del amor, la llave que me dio Darien de su departamento. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a la persona que más amaba besando a Saori, su supuesta amiga de la Universidad; de la impresión se me resbalo todo lo que tenía en mis manos.

**Darien:** - Serena, espera, no es lo que piensas.

**Serena:** - Creo que he visto suficiente, y no necesito más explicaciones. - Estaba por marcharme cuando él me cerró el paso, me agarró el brazo y cuando lo vi a la cara pude ver su miedo y también su arrepentimiento.

**Darien:** - Déjame explicarte por favor.

**Saorí:** - Déjala Darién es mejor que se entere de lo nuestro de una vez.

**Darien:** - que dices no existe un nosotros, tu y yo no somos nada, lo que paso solo fue una accidente.

**Serena:** - ahora entiendo todos tus cambios, solo déjame pues no quiero saber más de ti.

Saori solo me veía y se reía. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción total, como si hubiese cometido una travesura de un niño pequeño.

Con el corazón destrozado, salí de allí corriendo, no quería que me viera llorar, no le daría ese gusto. Corrí, corrí mucho, llegue al parque Nº 10, puede escuchar el sonido del intercomunicador, eran mis amigas, al parecer Darien les había contado lo que había pasado, pero en este momento no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola.

Comenzó a llover y a anochecer, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, solo sé que me dormí en una banca del parque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 5: **

Pase parte de la noche y la madrugada en ese parque, solo quería desaparecer.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, Luna a los pies de la misma; y Darien sentado en una silla, no muy cómoda, tenía mi mano agarrada entre las de él. Al sentir que ella despertó; él también comienza a reaccionar. Por lo cual Luna salto de la cama, Serena pensó que había salido del cuarto, para darles unos momentos a solas.

**Serena:** - lo mira con decepción - ¿Por qué Darien?

**Darien:** _Al ver aquella mirada por parte de Serena, Darien se sintió el ser más vil del planeta, por lastimar de esa forma a un ángel_ - Sere por favor déjame explicarte yo…

**Serena:** - lo que vi fue más que suficiente para entender que ya no me amas, por eso te libero de tu compromiso – _diciendo esto se quita el anillo que él le dio antes de irse a norteamerica._

**Darien:** - Serena no puedes hacerme esto, tu eres lo único que me queda, Saori solo fue un error, yo estaba muy cansado después de mi guardia, ella llego y de repente me beso, en ese preciso momento llegaste, en verdad lo siento, debí detenerla.

**Serena:** - Yo te voy a decir por qué no la detuviste –_ respiro profundamente, antes de comenzar_ – Sé que soy dormilona, llorona, que no te gustan mis demostraciones de afecto, que te avergüenzo, es por ello que me he esforzado en subir mis calificaciones y en cambiar, pero veo que me he equivocado pues yo no tengo que cambiar para que alguien me quiera, el que tiene que cambiar aquí eres tú – Dijo Serena seriamente, veía a Darien con mucho dolor, no lloraba pero en su alma sentía una gran pena.

**Darien:** - Entonces así terminamos no piensas luchar por nosotros.

**Serena:** - Yo estoy cansada de luchar por nosotros, por ser mejor persona para ti, pero veo que eso no es suficiente, si en verdad me amas tendrás que demostrármelo. Solo deseo a una persona que me ame de verdad, con todo su corazón, y no por obligación, que no le de vergüenza estar conmigo, puesto que para él soy lo más importante.

**Darien:** - Dime lo que deseas y lo hare –_ Darien no quería irse pues tenía una angustia en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía que Serena desaparecería en cualquier momento. Se sintió igual que cuando perdió a sus padres, se sintió perdido. - _ Estaba bien pero estaré pendiente.

**Serena:** - tú solo debes descubrir cómo llegar a mi corazón nuevamente, como ganarte mi confianza, ahora solo quiero descansar.

Ante todo esto Luna estaba escondida debajo de la cama, puesto que se dio cuenta que este era un momento muy íntimo y no quería ser inoportuna. Apenas salió Darien de la habitación, Luna se hizo presente:

**Luna:** Serena las chicas desean ver como estas.

**Serena:** diles que pasen que debo comunicarles algunas de mis decisiones.

Al pasar las chicas, vieron a su amiga decaída, con el rosto cenizo, los ojos grises, sin su característico brillo, sabían que Darien tenía la culpa, pues las había llamado desesperado y muy angustiado. Por lo que no molestaron a Serena con preguntas tontas, solo le dieron su apoyo, Amy le llevo los apuntes de la Escuela, Lita le llevo ricas delicias preparadas por ella, Rei le llevo algunas historietas para que se entretuviera y Mina le llevo algunos Cds de música para que relajara.

Al ver tales acciones Serena les sonrió dulcemente, pues ellas sus fieles amigas estaban preocupadas. Trato de recomponerse para evitar las miradas de angustia de sus amigas.

**Serena:** - chicas no tenían que haberse molestado, solo fue una falsa alarma, no se preocupen.

**Rei:** - Serena, no te preocupes, todo será como antes, solo descansa para que regreses a la Escuela y sonríe.

**Serena:** - Querida Rei creo que ya nada será como antes, ha llegado el momento del cambio.

**Amy:** _Al escuchar esto se asustó pues Serena nunca es tan profunda _– Sere estas bien creo que la fiebre aún no se te baja, estás hablando muy extraño.

**Serena:** - Voy a prometerles algo. Esta será la última vez que me verán llorar por Darien Chiba. Ahora el será el que tendrá que rogar por migajas de mi amor.

**Mina:** - que dices Serena, tú no eres así.

**Lita:** - Es verdad, tú eres una niña dulce, la mejor persona del mundo, y la más bondadosa.

**Serena:** - Chicas estoy cansada, de tener que humillarme, soy una persona que ama con el corazón y lo menos que merezco es un compañero que me ame también con la misma o mayor intensidad.

**Rei:** - Es verdad Serena, pero Darien estuvo tan angustiado, me dio mucha pena.

**Serena:** - Es el momento que demuestre hasta dónde puede llegar ese amor que según él es más grande que el Universo.

**Luna:** Bueno Chicas es mejor que Serena descanse si desean que mañana vaya a la Escuela.

**Chicas:** Es cierto.

**Amy:** - recupérate y estudia mucho.

**Chicas:** - Ay Amy tu no cambias. :p

**Lita:** - Mañana te llevaré un rico almuerzo, para que repongas fuerzas.

**Serena:** Hasta Mañana Chicas.

**Chicas:** Hasta Mañana.

Serena sale al balcón y se pone a contemplar la estrellas, en ese instante 3 estrellas fugases zurcan el cielo. Al ver esto Serena recuerda a su gran amigo, y triste pide un deseo:

**Serena:** - desearía que estuvieras aquí me hacen mucha falta tus consejos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 4:**

_Es un nuevo día y Serena despierta temprano; con nuevas fuerzas y el apoyo de sus fieles amigas. Se ducha, toma rápidamente su desayuno, recoge sus cosas y sale corriendo a la Escuela. Quiere llegar temprano para comparar su tarea con la de Amy. Al llegar Amy la espera sonriente en el salón, a ella le da gusto que Serena sea más aplicada y se esfuerce en mejorar. Al poco rato llega Lita con un delicioso almuerzo que le prometió a Serena._

_Luego llega Mina, ella si es un caso perdido cruza la puerta del salón atropellando a medio mundo. Detrás de ella entra el profesor, quien les pide orden._

**Profesor:** Bueno muchachos hoy ingresan 3 nuevos estudiantes.

Las chicas al escuchar esto se sorprender, con la esperanza de que sean sus grandes amigos.

Al entrar los nuevos estudiantes, todos los compañeros se alegran de tener con ellos a los Three Lights. Luego de las respectivas presentaciones, los chichos toman sus respectivos asientos junto a sus amigas.

**Seiya:** - Hola Chicas, es bueno estar de regreso. - _Esto lo dijo viendo a su adorado Bombón._ – Bombón está muy hermosa.

**Serena:** - Seiya cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Bombón. – en eso el profesor llama la atención, por lo cual todos acordaron hablar durante el receso.

Llegado el receso, se reúnen.

**Chicos:** Hola chicas.

**Chicas:** Hola muchachos.

**Amy:** Me alegran que estén aquí – _esto lo dijo viendo a Taiki fijamente_ – pero si están en la Tierra es porque su planeta está en problemas.

**Taiki **responde: para nada después de reconstruir nuestro planeta nuestra princesa nos dio la libertad para hacer nuestras vidas.

**Mina:** que bien y han decido regresar a cantar muchachos.

**Yaten **responde: eso lo estamos pensando aun.

**Seiya:** pero no se preocupen que de nosotros hay para todas.

_Diciendo esto suena el timbre de entrada a clases, y siguen con sus clases; saliendo de las mismas, deciden reunirse en el templo Hikawa para que puedan ver a Rei, quien es la única que falta._

_Iban todos conversando amenamente, Taiki con Amy; Mina y Lita con Yaten; Serena con Seiya; este último agarra la mano de una despistada Serena, quien no se ha percatado de tal acción._

_Afuera de la Escuela estaba Darien en su motocicleta, quien ansioso quería ver desesperadamente a su princesa. Luego de la conversación del día anterior, no había podido conciliar el sueño, lo cual no lo dejaba en paz y mucho menos podía trabajar._

_Cuando ve a las chicas salir, se percata de la presencia de los chicos, esto no le agrada pues precisamente cuando tiene problemas con Serena aparece ese sujeto._

_Las chicas saludan a Darien, pero este solo tiene ojos para Serena y se percata que Seiya la tiene agarrada de la mano._

**Darien:** - Esto no me agrada – _dice sumamente enojado y consumido por los celos. – _Serena quiero hablar contigo, sino es molestia - _lo dice seriamente._

**Serena:** - Creo que ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar – _lo dice muy seriamente. _Darien se sorprende, jamás ella le había hablado de esa forma, tan fría.

**Darien:** Serena por favor, yo solo quiero hablar contigo.

**Seiya:** Ya la escuchaste – _esto lo dice de forma agresiva, pues al ver que Serena no quiere hablar con Darien sabe que debe aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarse a ella_ -

**Darien:** Esto no es asunto tuyo, así que aléjate de ella, ella es mi novia, prometida y futura esposa.

**Serena:** Basta, yo me voy al templo, sola. Y te recuerdo Darién que tú y yo ya no estamos comprometidos ni nada por el estilo.

**Darien:** - Entonces yo también voy al templo – esto lo dice pues no piensa darle oportunidad a Seiya. – Es un lugar público verdad.

**Serena:** Agrhhhhh haz lo que te dé la gana – _y se va caminando seguida por sus amigas que se despiden de los chicos._

**Mina:** Ay Darien esta vez te va a costar mucho trabajo. :p

**Chicas:** Hasta luego nos vemos más tarde en el templo.

**Chicos:** Nos vemos luego muchachas.

_Al verlas alejarse los chicos entendieron el por qué Serena se comportaba tan distante y seria. Sus ojos estaban tristes, no irradiaban su característica calidez._

**Seiya:** Bueno yo hare que mi bombón recupere esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre ha tenido.

**Darien:** Pues ni creas que te voy a dejar el camino libre con Serena, ella es mía y voy a volver a conquistar su amor.

_Diciendo esto Darien enciende su moto y se va; con dirección al Crown para pedirle consejo a su gran amigo Andrew._

_Seiya y los chicos, van a su apartamento a cambiarse y luego a ver a las chicas al templo Hikawa._

**Tres Horas después en el Templo Hikawa:**

_Las chicas habían ido a sus casas a refrescarse y cambiarse; para después estudiar en el templo junto con Rei; quien estaba muy contenta con el regreso de sus grandes amigos. Aquellas estrellas fugaces dejaron sus huellas en los corazones de nuestras Scouts, de diferentes maneras._

_Poco a poco fueron llegando las chicas. Serena se quedó con Amy analizando algunos problemas._

**Amy:** Serena estos problemas están muy bien resueltos, dentro de poco ya no necesitarás mi ayuda.

**Serena:** Gracias Amy por tu gran paciencia para conmigo.

**Lita:** Bueno chicas traje mucha comida para que celebremos la llegada de nuestros amigos.

**Mina:** Y yo traje unos discos para poner algo de ambiente.

**Rei:** Bien entonces a trabajar.

_Y todas se dispusieron a arreglar el templo y la comida._

_Mientras tanto Darien llego donde Andrew y le cuenta todo lo ocurrido con Serena. Andrew al ver la desesperación de Darien, le aconseja que vaya con calma al templo y de paso lleve un pastel de fresas y crema que tanto le gustan a Serena. Y que trate de no enfrentarse directamente a Seiya pues lo único que logrará es disgustar a Serena. Que tratará de acercarse a ella, ofrecerle su ayuda y tiempo en el estudio._

_Darien tuvo que analizar muy bien las cosas. Él le dedicaba mucho tiempo al Hospital, ese era uno de sus sueños, pero su sueño más grande es casarse y formar una familia con su princesa, aquella familia que el perdió siendo niño; y aunque no lo recordará con Serena, el sentía que ella llenaba ese vacío que habían dejado sus padres._

_Así que tomo una decisión dedicaría más tiempo a su princesa, obtendría su perdón; sería más cariñoso y expresivo con ella. Y también se prometió algo __Seiya no se la va a quitar._

_Todos ya estaban reunidos, Luna y Artemis llegaron puesto que Luna quería ver s a su adorado Yaten. Artemis estaba que se jalaba los bigotes de los celos._

Las chicas agasajaron a los chicos y les dieron la Bienvenida. En eso llega Darien, quien con el pastel supo evitar reclamos de Serena; las chicas solo veían los toros desde la barrera. No querían meterse en las decisiones de Serena. Luego se despidieron, no sin antes insistir Darien con llevarla a su casa. Seiya no insistió en llevarla para evitar mayores problemas, no quería angustiar más a su Bombóm.

Después de terminar la velada de forma agradable cada quien se fue a descansar.

Mientras tanto Darien llega en Moto con Serena, ella trata de despedirse pero él se lo impide, la toma delicadamente entre sus brazos y le da un tierno beso, el cual se fue tornando más apasionado y desesperado; Darien tenía días sin poder besar a su princesa, por lo tanto al tener esa oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar. Se apartaron por falta de aire. Lo cual aprovecho Serena para entrar a su casa.

**Serena:** Hasta pronto Darien.

**Darien:** ten dulces sueños mi princesa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 3: **

_Amanece un nuevo día, Serena se levanta temprano y sale corriendo al Crown a tomar un delicioso desayuno de esos que solo su gran y querido amigo Andrew sabe hacer._

_Por otra parte Darien en su departamento se levantaba muy temprano para salir a correr como de costumbre. Imagínense su sorpresa al ver a una madrugadora Serena sentada animadamente con Andrew. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de un celoso pelinegro y Serena solo halagaba a más no poder a un coqueto rubio, puesto que él le estaba asesorando respecto a la carrera que iba a entrar en la Universidad. Cuando Serena termino de desayunar, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Andrew y salió a encontrarse con sus amigas en la Escuela. Sin percatarse de que Darien la seguía a una distancia prudente, ella continuo en su ruta; en el camino se encontró a Seiya, el cual no corto ni perezoso, se prestó a acompañarla. Conversaban amenamente sobre el día anterior:_

**Seiya:** Ayer nos dejaron mucha tarea, eso es lo malo de ingresar a un curso que ha comenzado.

**Serena:** No te quejes ya que ustedes insistieron en permanecer en nuestro grupo, recuerda ya estamos en tercero de preparatoria y estamos buscando universidades.

**Seiya:** Es verdad; y ya has pensado que vas a estudiar.

**Serena:** aun no me decido, pero he pensado mucho en psicología, para poder entender a las personas y ayudarlas en sus problemas.

**Seiya:** Me parece bien es una hermosa carrera.

**Serena:** y tú que has pensado estudiar.

**Seiya:** yo continuare con mi música, sabes que me gusta componer hermosas canciones; y me emociono más con mi musa presente.

**Serena:** de que hablas Seiya. – Serena nunca entendía las indirectas. – No digas tonterías.

_Serena en ese momento entra al colegio, evitando de cualquier forma ese tipo de conversaciones con Seiya._

_Por otro lado estaba Darien muy cerca al pendiente de la conversación de Serena y Seiya. _

**Darien:** ese niño es muy insistente, y no pierde el tiempo. – _y así se fue pensando y meditando hasta que llego donde Andrew _– Andrew amigo como esta todo – le pregunto por mera cortesía –

**Andrew:** Bien Darien, vaya tú también madrugaste.

**Darien:** sip fui hacer ejercicio, oye has visto a Serena últimamente – _esto lo dijo solo para ver que decía - _

**Andrew:** Claro estuvo muy temprano por acá, tomando su acostumbrado desayuno y después se fue a la Escuela.

**Darien:** Vaya y que tanto hablaban, si se puede saber.

**Andrew:** Bueno estábamos hablando asuntos personales – _no quería darle muchos detalles a Darien ya que sabía que Serena no le había dicho que iba a estudiar – _

Esto solo hizo que Darien desconfiara más de su supuesto amigo.

**Darien:** y por qué tiene que consultarlos contigo – _le exigió un no muy amable Darien_ –

**Andrew:** Bueno que yo sepa Serena es completamente libre – _esto lo decía con intensión de molestar a Darien, ya que él jamás se dignó en presentar a Serena como su novia_ -

**Darien:** Bien sabes que es mi novia.

**Andrew:** perdóname Darien pero Serena me dijo que te corto hace días por un incidente que tuvo con Saori.

**Darien:** Pero no creí que fuera en serio – _lo dijo muy deprimido_ -

**Andrew:** pues si lo dijo en serio, y créeme cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a esa chica es difícil que cambie de opinión, la verdad no me sorprendería que comenzará a Salir con otros chicos, ya que es muy hermosa y pretendientes nunca le han faltado – _esto lo dijo solo para echarle leña al fuego _– Además en unos días es su cumpleaños 18 y está madurando ya no es la niña llorona que todos conocíamos.

**Darien:** Si ya veo – esto lo dice pues siempre la ha visto como su niña dulce y atolondrada – Bueno te dejo, aun debo hacer algunas cosas - _Y se va a su departamento corriendo, para arreglarse y esperar a Serena, pues quería ganarse puntos con ella. También estaba pensando en qué regalarle a su princesa para su cumpleaños, no quería recibir otra cachetada como la vez que no sabía que cumplía años, prefería evitarse ese tipo de dolores._

Cuando llego a la Escuela cual fue su sorpresa que el grupo de Serena estaba en la Universidad buscando los resultados de los exámenes de admisión, esto se lo informaba Molly.

Se encamino a la Universidad, y logro ver a las chicas; las cuales estaban sumamente contentas viendo los resultados, se mantuvo a distancia suficiente para poder escuchar discretamente las distintas conversaciones:

**Mina:** vamos chicas, no voy a estar tranquila hasta saber los resultados.

**Ami:** Bueno, estarías más confiada si hubieras estudiado un poco más - esto lo dice sin apartar la vista del libro que está leyendo -

**Taiki:** Nosotros aún tenemos que ver lo de la gira antes de pensar en entrar a la Universidad.

**Yaten:** es cierto aún no hemos oficializado nuestro regreso y ya nuestro manager nos tiene varias propuestas.

**Lita:** Vaya Vaya Amy felicidades lograste la mejor puntuación.

**Serena:** Felicidades amiga, seguramente serás una excelente Doctora - buscaba discretamente su puntuación –

**Amy:** Gracias chica, pero Sere y tú que tanto buscas – busco también Amy hasta que encontró lo que Serena buscaba – Vaya pues tú no te quedas atrás.

**Todos:** Que ocurre.

**Rei:** ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE – Grito una sorprendida Rei -

**Serena:** AAAyyyyy Rei y tú de dónde vienes – le dice sumamente asustada, pues no sabía de donde Salió Rei -

**Rei:** yo también vengo a buscar mis resultados

**Seiya:** y que es lo imposible.

_Todos se quedan viendo los resultados hasta que se topan con los resultados de Serena, quien quedo en la quinta posición._

**Amy:** pues no debería sorprenderlos Serena se esforzó mucho.

**Taiki:** y que piensas escoger Sere

**Serena:** aun no me decido completamente, he pensado en psicología o Diplomacia.

**Yaten:** pues ambas son carreras difíciles.

**Seiya:** pues yo estoy seguro que mi bombón puede con todo lo que se proponga – _dice muy confiado – _

Lita y Mina también habían pasado con excelentes calificaciones. Solo tenían que hacer sus respectivos cursos complementarios para poder entrar el siguiente año a la Universidad.

**Serena:** Gracias chicos por confiar en mí. Por qué mejor no vamos al Crown a celebrar.

**Todos:** ¡A Celebrar!

_Mientras tanto Darien veía como se alejaban muy contentos. El por estúpido se había perdido de compartir esa experiencia con su princesa. _

Después de celebrar todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Seiya insistió en llevar a Serena, más sin embargo Serena le pidió que la dejara sola un rato.

Ella camino hasta el parque en donde se sentó en su banca favorita, Darien la vio tan triste y desanimada, quiso acercarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era el único que observaba a la rubia.

Serena sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percató que otra persona se sentó a su lado.

- Vaya cabeza de Bombón si que eres una personita difícil de ubicar –

**Serena:** Haruka cuando llegaron.

**Haruka:** esta mañana, y donde has estado.

**Serena:** fuimos a la universidad a buscar los resultados de los exámenes de admisión.

**Haruka:** te ocurre algo, te siento extraña.

**Serena:** no es nada, son solo tonterías mías.

**Haruka:** para mí todo lo que te inquiete, no es tontería.

Serena intento ser fuerte, pero con Haruka era tan diferente ella siempre ha sido la más fiel de sus guardianas. Y sin poder contenerse más se arrojó a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Haruka:** - muy asustada por la reacción de Serena le dijo – quien allá osado lastimarte pagara con sangre cada una de tus lágrimas.

Darien observaba como Serena se desahogaba a través de un llanto amargo, lo cual lo hizo sentirse el ser más vil de la tierra. Sabía que era indigno de su ángel, pero no podía por más que quisiera apartarse de ella, así se dio cuenta que ella ha sido su luz, su único motivo de existir, sin ella no es nada, ni nadie. Así se dirigió a su apartamento. Después que se tranquilizó Serena, Haruka la llevo a su casa, en donde Luna la esperaba, ya más tranquila le conto sobre los resultados.


	6. Chapter 6

**Día 2:**

_Los primeros rayos del día iluminan la habitación de Serena, ella baja de su habitación luego de ducharse, se encuentra con su mamá quien le tenía un delicioso desayuno. Luego de desayunar tomo su merienda y sale. Mamá Ikuko le había platicado sobre el pequeño viaje que pensaban hacer el día de su cumpleaños y para lo cual quería salir con ella en horas de la tarde a realizar las últimas compras pertinentes; por ende que no hiciera planes con las chicas. A Serena parecía muy extraño este viaje, ¿Quién será tan importante como para visitarlo precisamente ese día tan especial?_

_Llego a su escuela y se encuentra con Amy quien está repasando las lecciones dadas con anterioridad. Poco a poco fueron llegando las chicas, y posteriormente llegaron los chicos quienes eran constantemente seguidos por sus admiradoras. El día transcurrió normal en la Escuela, eso sí dejaron mucha tarea._

_A la salida de la Escuela Serena se despidió de las chicas y se topó con su mama en el Centro Comercial._

_En cuanto a Darien fue un día como cualquier otro tenía turno en el Hospital de 7 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde. Luego de culminar su turno sin contratiempos salió a su departamento, se refresco y decidió realizar algunas compras en el Centro Comercial. _

_Luego de ir a muchas tiendas Serena se había comprado un nuevo guardarropa, extrañamente su mamá quería que para ese viaje fuese realmente hermosa, y posteriormente se fueron a una estilista muy exclusiva en la cual ya tenían cita, su mamá consideraba que ya era hora de dejar de ser una niña y de comenzar a lucirse como la mujer que es. Para Serena fue muy duro deshacerse de sus acostumbrados chonguitos, pero como un día dijo Mina que un cambio siempre es bueno, además de la sarta de locuras que no recuerda muy bien._

_Le cortaron el cabello hasta la cintura en un estilo desfilado asimétrico, además de un flequillo largo de medio lado, dejando así suelta su hermosa cabellera, se lo lavaron, alisaron y le enseñaron otras formas de peinarlo; también le enseñaron algunas técnicas de maquillaje. Cuando salió de allí era otra persona la estilista que la atendió quedo maravillada y muy satisfecha con su obra._

**Mamá Ikuko: **Serena Hija esta hermosa - esto lo dijo muy orgullosa y a punto de llorar –

**Serena:** Gracias mamá, por ayudarme y apoyarme

**Mamá Ikuko:** Ahora solo hay que conseguirte los vestidos y zapatos más hermosos para tu gran día.

**Serena:** Mamá creo que estas exagerando, a papá le va a dar un ataque cuando vea el estado de cuentas de la tarjeta – _pensándolo bien mi mamá se está comportando muy extraño últimamente -_

**Mamá Ikuko:** por el dinero no te preocupes hija.

_Y así se fueron por todas las tiendas comprando toda clase de ropa, vestidos, pantalones, faldas, blusas, suéteres, abrigos, además de que le ayudo a escoger lencería fina, accesorios como zapatos, collares, aretes, pulseras, en fin; un sin número de cosas. Iban tan cargadas que ya no veían al frente cuando de repente choco al algo o alguien, solo atino a pedir disculpas y seguir su camino, sin percatarse de que era observada. _

_Darien estaba sorprendido esa era Serena sin duda, esa es mi princesa. No se percató de mi presencia. Mamá Ikuko saluda con la mano y me sonrió de una forma muy extraña, satisfacción diría yo. Ella se levanta y sigue su camino, sin percatarse que la observo detenidamente._

_Posteriormente llegan a su casa, su papá se sorprende, no puede negar lo inevitable, su niña ha crecido y que pronto ira en busca de su destino. Cuando Sammy llego solo pudo comenzarlo a molestar:_

**Sammy:**Bueno papá ahora si vas a tener que conseguir un bate para espantar a todos los pretendientes de la cabeza de chorlito.

**Papá Kenji:** Sammy más respeto que estás hablando de tu hermana.

Serena solo los observa, esta tan cansada de tanto ajetreo que solo cena y se va a su habitación a descansar. Cuando llega Luna esta acostada cómodamente, al sentirla llegar se despereza y se sorprende al verla tan hermosa. Serena le comienza a contar todo lo acontecido en su día, y sin más se arregla para dormir y descansar, ya que mañana promete ser un mejor día.

**_Falta poco para el Gran Día, XOXO._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Día 1:**

_Ya era fin de semana, Serena recibió una llamada de Rey para que se encuentre con ellas en el Crown ya que no se habían visto en varios días. _

_Las chicas están en el Crown junto con los chicos, posteriormente llegan las outers, y luego llega Darien, quien se juntó con Andrew en la barra._

En eso **Rei** comenta:

**Rei:** Vaya esa Serena tonta aun no llega.

_No ha terminado de decir esto cuando pasa una joven rubia, se sienta en la mesa, les sonríe y les dice:_

- Disculpen chicas pero estaba terminando de hacer mi tarea para así estar con ustedes toda la tarde.

_Era tal su cambio que se les dificulto reconocerla, pero al final reaccionaron fue una intuitiva Amy la primera en reaccionar:_

**Amy:** Serena eres tú.

**Serena:** ¿pero qué pasa? Claro que soy yo.

**Todos:** ¡No puede ser!

_A todo esto Darien estaba demasiado callado, perdido en sus pensamientos; no pudo dejar pasar las miradas de admiración de las chicas, y las de lujuria por parte de algunos chicos que pasaban a su lado. Esto claro está, no le hacía ni la menor gracia._

_Serena les explico sobre su cambio el cual había sido propiciado por su madre en vísperas de su viaje, y del cual aún no tenía mucha información. Las chicas no estaban muy contentas con el hecho de que no podían acompañar a su amiga en su cumpleaños y sobre todo Darien, ya que para él Serena es su única familia; le era difícil no poder pasar un día tan importante con ella, más en estos momentos que se encontraban distanciados, su necio orgullo no le permitía dar su brazo a torcer._

**Andrew:** Oye Darien y que vas hacer para el cumpleaños de Sere.

**Darien:** Aun no lo sé, es más aun no sé cómo hacer para acercarme a ella, y mucho menos que me perdone.

**Andrew:** solo espero que cuando en verdad te decidas, no sea muy tarde.

**Darien:** Vamos Andrew no seas pesimista, ¿Qué puede pasar?

**Andrew:** Muchas cosas pueden pasar amigo, muchas cosas.

_Por otro lado las chicas habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa en cuanto Serena regresará. En eso llega Luna, quien le dice a Serena que su madre la está buscando para que termine de arreglar sus maletas. Y así Serena sale corriendo a su casa._

_En cuanto se fue Luna comenzó a hablar con todos:_

**Luna:** Mañana es un día muy importante chicos, no solo porque es el cumpleaños 18 de Serena, sino porque también se rompe el hechizo de Protección que la Reina Serenety le coloco a su hija.

**Amy:** ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué hechizo?, ¿De qué halas Luna?

_Al escuchar estos últimos comentarios Darien se une a la conversación de las chicas._

**Luna:** Como ustedes recordarán la Reina Serenety permitió que todos reencarnarán y tuvieran vidas normales.

**Lita:** es cierto, pero también recuerdo a nuestra princesa de una forma muy diferente.

**Amy:** A decir verdad yo también recuerdo a la Princesa Serena como una joven culta, refinada, excelente patinadora, le encantaba competir en todo tipo de deporte, además de ser una excelente amiga y gran persona.

**Luna:** Precisamente a eso me refiero. Nuestra Princesa destacaba por naturaleza, es por ello que al momento de reencarnar la Reina Serenety, le coloco un hechizo de protección el cual anulaba temporalmente sus muchos poderes y habilidades. Pero en cuanto cumpla los 18 años, este hechizo se romperá.

**Rei:** ¿Quieres decir que la Serena que conocemos es una ilusión? ¿Con qué fin hizo la Reina Serenety esto?

**Luna:** No Rei nuestra Serena es auténtica, si se percatan por más que intentará hacer algo, nunca le salía bien, el Negaverso conocía los grandes dotes y habilidades de nuestra princesa, es por ello que se les bloquearon a fin que les fuera mucho más difícil dar con ella.

**Amy:** entiendo de no haber sido así, hubieran dado con ella con suma facilidad.

_Darien escuchaba y analizaba todos los comentarios de las chicas y de Luna. Valla ahora se le iba a poner muy difícil, pues si Serena era popular entre los chicos por su espontaneidad, ahora siendo una chica lista, inteligente, además de habilidosa, iba a tener que estar pegado de ella todo el tiempo._

**Darien:** ¡Rayos! – fue lo único que pensó.

**Mina:** ¿Qué ocurre Darien?, ¿te comieron la lengua los gatos?

**Amy:** No Mina, querrás decir: ¿Te comieron la Lengua los ratones?

**Mina:** ¿Pero por qué?, si estamos hablando con gatos.

**Rei:** ¡Ay! Y esta no tiene ningún hechizo o su estupidez es natural.

**Mina:** ¿Oye Rei cálmate? Es por eso que no tienes novio.

**Lita:** Chicas cálmense. Ahora con más razón debemos proteger a Serena.

**Rei:** pero recuerden que la última vez que quisimos tratar de proteger a Serena, ella se molestó mucho, ahora tenemos que ser más discretos y cuidadosos.

**Amy:** Serena va estar más perspicaz que nunca.

**Luna:** Además también su apariencia cambiará un poco.

**Darien:** ¿Cómo que su apariencia?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Luna:** Darien recuerda que los descendientes del Reino de la Luna tienen ciertas características, una de ellas es su extraordinaria belleza y longevidad. Si Serena para nosotros es hermosa, ahora se convertirá en toda una Diosa.

**Mina:** Vaya Darien ahora si vas a tener que estar detrás de ella con un bate

**Todas:** ¡Mina!

**Darien:** Bueno creo que es hora de irnos. – decía muy seriamente.

_Llego la noche y todos se fueron a descansar. Más sin embargo, un chico de profunda mirada azul no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba. Necesitaba verla solamente una vez, sin que nadie los moleste, sin las chicas, los chicos o Luna y Artemis cerca. Así que decidió transformarse en Tuxedo Mask y con los poderes del mismo, se fue saltando por sobre los edificios, hasta que llego a la casa del amor de su vida, su única razón para existir._

Lentamente abrió la ventana y la vio allí, dormida, tierna e indefensa, era cerca de la medianoche, pudo observar como la luz de la Luna iluminaba el cuarto de su princesa. Cuando de pronto un haz de luz surge de la Luna directamente al cuerpo dormido de Serena, dejando a Darien encandilado por lo fuerte de la luz. Cuando todo estuvo despejado, se percató que la luna que Serena posee símbolo que la identifica, brillaba, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo ligeros cambios, su figura se encontraba más fina y sus piernas más largas y perfectamente cinceladas, pues solo podían haber sido creada por los Dioses. Su busto se encontraba mucho más redondeado tanto que se mostraba a través de la fina tela de la pequeña pijama que llevaba, el cual era un conjunto de pantalón corto y una blusa de tiras. Su cabello se encontraba suelto y desparramado sobre su almohada.

Darien son tan solo verla se excito de sobremanera, solo podía pensar cuanto deseaba poseer su cuerpo y ser el único y gran dueño de su amor. Serena se removía inquieta, pero solo la escucho suspirar su nombre y volver a soñar. Él solo pudo sonreír pues estaba soñando con él. De su saco creo una rosa y la dejo sobre su mesita de noche.

**Darien:** Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa – y luego, le eso la frente, para posteriormente besar sus labios delicadamente, para que no se despertará – te amo más que a mi vida.

Y así se fue a su deparmento, esperando el regreso de la dueña de su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Celebrando mis 18 años:**

_Hoy es el más hermoso de los días, soy Serena Tsukino, y hoy cumplo 18 años. También fui una sailor scout que lucho por el amor y la justicia. Hoy desperté y lo primero que vi fue una hermosa rosa roja. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme extraña. Baje a desayunar y cuando mis padres me felicitaron, también debo confesar que cuando me vieron comentaron que me veía distinta, más madura, y yo que pensé que eran ideas mías, sentía mi cuerpo muy distinto, pero bueno._

_Después de desayunar comenzamos a subir las maletas al auto, e iniciamos nuestro viaje. Yo llevaba a Luna en mis piernas, durante el recorrido en auto; el viaje se dio en calma y sin tropiezos. Llegamos a Osaka, es una ciudad muy concurrida y muy famosa por sus hermosos acuarios. Como me gustaría que las chicas y los chicos estuvieran aquí, especialmente mi Darien a él le fascina los peces._

_Llegamos a un barrio en los suburbios muy elegante, en donde se veían lujosas casas. Me pregunto a quién conocerán mis padres que viva en un área tan privilegiada._

_Llegamos a una mansión muy hermosa, en la entrada predominaban hermosos jardines llenos de rosas de miles de colores, adornado con fuentes y riachuelos; simplemente hermoso, me hizo recordar el Baile en la Casa del Señor Edwards. _

_Fuimos recibidos por un señor distinguido, alto, de cabello canoso, muy elegante y con un gran porte; al ver a mis padres les sonrió a modo de bienvenida. A todo esto Luna iba en mis brazos y Sammy a mi lado._

_Llegamos a la Sala, y yo quede deslumbrada con la belleza del lugar, todo alrededor era de un gusto exquisito e impecable. Luego apareció el mismo señor que nos recibió pero esta vez traía a otro en silla de ruedas. Verlo hizo que mi corazón saltará de emoción, y no sé por qué cierta nostalgia. Lo vio directamente a los ojos y pudo apreciar que tenía los mismos ojos azules que ella posee. _

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el mayordomo que los escoltaba al estudio. Allí los esperaba un hombre de un poco más de 40 años, rubio, alto y de ojos grises. El mismo hombre les dedico una amable sonrisa y sin más se presentó: - _Buenas Tardes Ikuko, Kenji, es bueno volverlos a ver.

**Ikuko:** Buenas Tardes Sr. Yoshida.

**Sr. Yoshira:** Ikuko cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre: Kenshin.

**Sr. Kenji:** Es la costumbre Kenshin.

**Kenshin:** Bueno y esta hermosa señorita me imagino que es Serenety.

Luna quien en ese momento estaba en el regazo de Serena quedo alerta al instante.

**Serena:** Buenas Tardes Señor – que extraño, siento una calidez que embarga mi corazón -

**Kenshin:** Hija ya te he dicho que me llamen Kenshin – dijo él amablemente -

**Serena:** está bien Kenshin – sonríe de forma amplia y espontánea, lo cual conmueve a Kenshin de sobremanera –

**Kenshin:** Bueno imagino que tus padres aun no te han dicho la razón de vuestra visita.

Sammy y ella niegan con la cabeza.

Al ver esto Ikuko empieza a hablar nerviosamente.

**Ikuko:** bueno Serena queremos confesarte, y la verdad aún no sabemos cómo decírtelo.

**Serena:** ¿Qué ocurre mamá?, porque estas así de nerviosa.

**Kenji:** Hija, cuando tú llegaste a nuestras vidas pensábamos que no podíamos tener hijos, así que todo ese amor que teníamos guardado te lo brindamos.

**Ikuko:** Luego llego Sammy y nuestra felicidad fue aún mayor.

_Serena estaba atónita no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Por sus mejillas pasan lágrimas de tristeza, decepción, no sabía que pensar, ni que decir._

**Kenji:** Nosotros no somos tus padres biológicos pero te amamos como si lo fueras. Eres hija de Kenshin, pues como su esposa había muerto en el parto el cayó en una profunda depresión por lo cual no estaba en condiciones de cuidarte.

**Ikuko:** tu madre fue como una hermana para mí, por eso cuando supe de su muerte, y que dejo a su pequeña sola, no pude resistir, así que le pedí a Kenshin que te dejará con nosotros mientras él se reponía.

**Kenshin:** Cuando me recupere ya tenían un año y estabas acostumbrada a Kenji e Ikuko; y es lógico te cuidaron como a su propia hija, y la verdad no tuve el corazón para apartarte de ellos.

**Kenji:** solo te pedimos que no nos juzgues, solo queríamos lo mejor para ti. Además al ser mayor de edad Kenshin nos pidió conocerte ya que eres la viva imagen de tu madre.

_Serena se sostuvo la cabeza, era demasiada la información que había recibido, no pudo soportarlo. Su primer impulso fue levantarse y salir corriendo, Luna le seguía los talones. Todos los adultos se asustaron, iban a seguirla, más sin embargo ella fue mucho más rápida. Luna por su parte al verla tan alterada, la siguió lo más discretamente. En un descuido Serena dejo caer el comunicador, no quería hablar con nadie, sentía que su mundo era una mentira. Serena corrió y corrió mientras pensaba:_ **¡Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede!**

_Por su parte Darien sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho. Sabía que Serena sufría y esto le dolía. Darien estaba desarrollando un lazo aun más fuerte con Serena, sentía su angustia y desesperación como propia._

_Serena llego a la costa, el mar se arremolinaba, asemejando la confusión que ella siente en su cabeza, Luna se mantenía a distancia, luego de despejar su mente, regreso por donde vino. Entro en la mansión, en donde los adultos la esperaban, Ikuko con ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazo a su hija._

**Serena:** Perdón mamá no quería angustiarte – decía ella tímidamente.

**Ikuko:** No es necesario hija, yo sé que esta noticia ha sido una sorpresa, pero Kenshin quiere formar parte de tu vida, y darte todo a lo que tienes derecho.

**Kenji:** Aunque ya le hemos dicho que no es necesario, pero él insiste.

**Serena:** en verdad no es necesario – le dice a Kenshin seriamente -

**Kenshin:** Serenety, por favor dame la oportunidad de ganar tu cariño, ser tu amigo y si algún día me ves como a tu padre, seré inmensamente feliz.

**Sammy:** con ella es fácil, ella no es de las personas que guarden resentimientos, ya verá que pronto podrá ocupar un lugar en su vida.

**Ikuko:** Bueno por hoy han sido demasiadas emociones.

**Kenji:** Es cierto, mejor nos retiramos, debemos buscar un hotel.

**Kenshin:** no hace falta ustedes también son parte de mi familia y están en su casa.

**Ikuko:** Gracias Kenshin.

**Kenshin:** Louis nuestro mayordomo, les enseñará sus habitaciones. Serenety yo te llevaré a tu habitación, por aquí por favor _- y se fue subiendo las escaleras, las cuales tenían dos pasillos, uno a la izquierda por donde se fueron sus padres y otro a la derecha por donde se fueron ellos -_

**Serena:** está bien.

_Entraron a una habitación blanca con una cama enorme con un dosel de encajes como adornos, tenía una peinadora, armarios enormes, los ventanales con cortinas rosa. En una de las paredes había un retrato de una mujer muy parecida a ella, sus cabellos eran de un rubio platinado y sus ojos grises, reflejaban paz y tranquilidad._

**Kenshin:** Ikuko me dijo que tu color favorito es el rosa, esta era la habitación de tu madre, la mande a arreglar especialmente para tu regreso, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Serena:** Gracias – le dijo seriamente –

**Kenshin:** que descanses.

_En cuanto se retiró Luna hizo su aparición, Serena la observo por un instante para luego decirle:_

**Serena:** ¿Cómo la vida puede dar un giro tan inesperado? – le decía tranquilamente -

**Luna:** Serena debes ser fuerte, yo estaré contigo, no te preocupes.

**Serena:** Gracias Luna, ahora hay que descansar.

_En Tokio, Darien estaba en su departamento, con un cansancio mental terrible, no había sabido de Serena y eso lo atormentaba, le había preguntado a las chicas, pero con ellas tampoco se comunicó. Tenía que descansar mañana tenía turno, pero esta sensación no lo dejaba tranquilo. _

_Definitivamente los errores del presente y del pasado; han definido nuestro futuro._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ha pasado una semana en la nueva vida para Serena Tsukino o deberé llamarme Serenety Yoshira, esto es tan extraño, con todo lo que ha pasado, no pude llamar a las chicas y mucho menos a Darien, aunque la verdad les hubiese mentido diciéndoles que me encontraba bien, y como no soy buena mentirosa, hubiesen llegado aquí corriendo. Aunque la verdad no es tan malo como parece, las circunstancias sobre mi origen y existencia habían cambiado._

_Mi padre Kenshin les ofreció a mis padres Kenji e Ikuko quedarse conmigo, ya que nunca se han separado de mi lado. También me ofreció inscribirme en cualquier Universidad del mundo, que solo escogiera, pero la verdad yo me conformo con estar en Tokio con mis amigas, lo de más para mí no tiene importancia. Le dije que como estoy por terminar la preparatoria, no me puedo ausentar mucho tiempo, así que está arreglando todo para mi regreso a Tokio, me ha ofrecido un millón de cosas, a lo que si no pude negarme fue a un departamento que compro cerca al parque Nº 10, he pensado en decirle alguna de las chicas que se mude conmigo, mis padres van a seguir viviendo en su casa, según Kenshin me ofrece independencia. También quiere hacer mi presentación oficial ante la sociedad, oficiando un gran baile, no lo puedo negar la idea me fascina; pero por ahora lo que me interesa es mi regreso a Tokio lo más pronto posible._

_Por otro lado las chicas buscan información de cualquier tipo acerca del paradero de Serena, ni siquiera Luna se ha podido comunicar con ellas. Por su parte Darien aunque se siente más tranquilo pues la angustia que sentía poco a poco ha ido disminuyendo, pero igual tiene cierta incertidumbre al no tener noticias de Serena._

_Llegada la tarde pasó por el templo para ver si tenían noticias, pero todavía no sabían nada, también las había llegado a todos invitaciones para la presentación en sociedad de la heredera última Yoshira, aunque él dejó bien claro que no estaba para fiestas. Las chicas lo obligarían a ir, pues según ellas es lo que Serena querría que hiciera._

_Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, había mucha gente parece que toda la alta sociedad de la ciudad quería conocer a la Gran heredera Yoshira, las chicas fueron ataviadas con hermosos vestidos, y los chicos llegaron vestidos galantemente, se divertían mucho aunque no podían dejar de pensar en su amiga, esta noche harían un esfuerzo por distraerse, mañana continuarían con la búsqueda. _

_De repente las luces menguan y todo queda en silencio, aparece Kenshin, junto de Kenji e Ikuko, y todos se quedan estupefactos._

**Kenshin:** es para mí un orgullo y satisfacción presentar ante ustedes a Serenety Yoshira, mi Hija.

_En eso aparece Serena vestida con un traje estilo princesa de color marfil, ajustado delineando su cintura y caderas, con una abertura en la pierna derecha, el vestido en la parte superior con pedrería, su cabello rubio peinado en una coleta alta dejando muchos rulos sueltos que caían sobre su rostro y espalda. Muchos fueron los jóvenes que admiraron la hermosa visión que tenían de ella._

_Los medios no se hicieron esperar tomaron numerosas fotos. Serena se sentía un poco apenada pues no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. Su padre la esperaba al final de las escaleras y cuando estuvo junto a él, dio una vuelta por el gran salón y dio comienzo al baile._

_Por su parte Darien y las chicas se cuestionaban que había pasado, pues no habían tenido noticias de Serena y ahora aparecía como hija del Señor Yoshira; después de iniciar el baile, Serena paso a bailar con papá Kenji y fueron varios los chicos que se disputaron, hasta que un caballero con su astucia llego a ella, dejando a su otro caballero muy frustrado._

**Seiya:** Vaya Bombón, sí que nos has sorprendido.

**Serena:** Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea, todo esto es tan reciente.

**Seiya:** no me imagino lo que debes de estar pensando.

**Serena:** Bueno no te preocupes, y ¿dónde están las chicas?

**Seiya:** Están por el jardín conjurando mil formas de llegar a ti.

**Serena:** Bueno les aviso a mis padres y vamos con ellas.

**Seiya:** Claro, vamos.

_Después de avisarle a sus padres y eludir hábilmente a la prensa, se fueron hasta el jardín, en donde estaban todos, por otro lado Darien observaba la escena detenidamente, ya que no eran novios en este momento, pero no podía dejar de sentirse celoso, pero al observar a Serena pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en su mirada y sus sonrisas y la alegría característica de ella, no llegar a sus ojos._

**Haruka:** Yo propongo que Amy los distraiga con algo de bruma, Lita provoca un corto circuito apagando las luces y nosotras nos llevamos a Serena.

**Amy:** Considero que es muy exagerado y arriesgado.

**Lita:** Es cierto por qué mejor no esperamos a que ella se desocupe.

**Rei:** es verdad con tanta gente a su alrededor no ha estado tranquila un segundo.

**Serena:** Bueno ya no hace falta que busquen a la Guardia Nacional.

**Hotaru:** Princesa que bueno que está Usted bien.

**Serena:** Gracias, Hotaru, pero cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames princesa, ustedes con mis amigas y pueden llamarme Serena solamente.

**Hotaru:** Es verdad, jajjaja.

**Mina:** Por cierto Serena que es todo esto.

**Amy:** Es verdad, como es que ahora eres hija del Señor Yoshira.

**Serena:** Es muy simple, mi madre falleció al darme a luz y como mi padre Kenshin quedo muy deprimido, mis papas Kenji e Ikuko ofrecieron a cuidarme mientras él se reponía, pasado el tiempo, cuando él se repuso, no me pudo separar de ellos ya que me había acostumbrado a ellos.

**Taiki:** Vaya es algo difícil de creer.

**Yaten:** Bueno si antes tenías admiradores, ahora te lloverán – dice a fin de molestar a Seiya, matando tres pájaros de un tiro –

**Haruka:** No puede ser ahora sí que tendremos que cuidarte cabeza de bombón.

**Serena:** Ah no, me niego a que estén pegadas de mí como la última vez.

**Darien:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Mina:** Bueno es que la vez que Sailor Galaxia supo que Serena poseía una semilla estelar, parecíamos siamesas de Serena, pegadas a ella, jajajaja.

**Serena:** no lo pienso permitir.

**Haruka:** pero cabeza de bombón solo te queremos cuidar.

**Serena:** pues no veo cual sea el problema, ahora todo Tokio me conoce como Serenety Yoshira, y precisamente quería halar con Mina y Lita sobre eso.

**Lita y Mina:** Nosotras y para qué - dijeron al unísono.

**Serena:** Es que tengo un departamento cerca al parque Nº 10 y quería saber si querían mudarse conmigo, hay suficiente espacio - _Las aludidas brincaban de la emoción –_ claro eso no quiere decir que van a estar detrás de mí siempre.

**Haruka **le dice a **Michiru **en voz baja: _perfecto, así la mantendremos protegida, aunque a ella no le guste._

**Serena:** Bueno debo de regresar.

**Darien:** Serena, podrías concederme algún baile.

**Serena:** claro, nos vemos, los llamare para reunirnos un día de estos en el templo.

Y así se fue del brazo de Darien.

**Darien:** y como estas, y no digas que bien, pues no te creo.

**Serena:** Bueno todavía estoy un poco aturdida, pero saldré adelante.

**Darien:** eso no lo dudo, y cuando regresas a la Escuela.

**Serena:** pasado mañana, aún tengo que terminar de arreglar el departamento.

**Darien:** si quieres te ayudo.

**Serena:** vaya y por qué tanta amabilidad de tu parte – le dice irónicamente – donde está el Señor Arrogante que conozco.

**Darien:** Qué dices, yo siempre soy amable cabeza de chorlito - Serena le sonríe ampliamente –

**Serena:** Vaya como en los viejos tiempos verdad.

**Darien:** perdóname, fue algo involuntario, es que cuando me hablaste así, no pude evitarlo.

**Serena:** no te preocupes - _lo abraza pues han llegado a la pista para comenzar a bailar_ – ya me hacía falta algo así en mi vida.

**Darien:** entonces a qué hora paso por ti, aprovecha que estoy libre.

**Serena:** pasa por mí a las 10 de la mañana.

**Darien:** no quieres dormir hasta tarde, con todo lo de la fiesta, deberías descansar más.

**Serena:** Debería pero no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

**Darien** suspira: está bien, tú mandas.

**Serena:** perfecto, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.

_Y así bailan el resto de la noche, hasta que dan por finalizada la fiesta, Darien se despide y promete pasarla a buscar a la hora acordada, la besa sutilmente en los labios y se retira mucho más tranquilo a su departamento. Las chicas por su parte se encuentran igual de satisfechas y entusiasmadas._


	10. Chapter 10

**Independencia**

_Después de tremenda fiesta, no pude evitar levantarme y comenzar mi nueva rutina. Me di un buen baño, me puse ropa deportiva y me fui a correr, con mi nuevo guardián, nada mejor que un poco de ejercicio para desperezarse. Esa fue una de las condiciones para que yo pudiera regresar y vivir con las chicas, un guardaespaldas, en lo personal es un buen chico, es nieto de Louis, su nombre es Patrick, tiene 20 años y cursa el Segundo de Arquitectura, su cabello es rubio y tiene los ojos verdes; es un poco engreído y rebelde; es dedicado en el estudio, pero no lo obsesiona; tiene un buen físico un metro noventa de estatura, su piel es bronceada y su cuerpo está bien definido._

_Después de llegar de correr, tome un desayuno ligero y él me llevo a la Escuela; le dije que no pasará por mí en la tarde pues tenía que hacer unas diligencias. Cuando llegue a la escuela todas las chicas me bombardearon con miles de preguntas:_

**Lita:** Hola Serena, oye y quien es ese chico; se parece a aquel chico que me rompió el corazón.

**Serena:** Puesssss, ah es un amigo de la familia, jajjaja pero que cosas dices Lita.

**Mina:** Pues la verdad es que esta guapísimo.

**Serena:** pues qué bueno que lo veas así.

**Amy:** ¿por qué Sere?

**Serena:** pues por qué él vive conmigo o yo vivo con él, ah no sé pero esa fue la condición que pusieron mis padres para regresar, que él estuviese al pendiente de mí; es por eso que les pedí que se mudaran conmigo.

**Mina:** eres una pillina Serena, que bien guardado te lo tenías.

**Amy:** y Darien lo sabe, no sea que vaya a pensar mal.

**Serena:** Bueno pensaba decírselo en la tarde, además él no me puede decir nada solo somos amigos, por lo tanto cualquier reclamo esta fuera de lugar.

En eso llegan los chicos a saludar:

**Taiki:** Hola chicas

**Todas:** Hola muchachos.

**Mina:** hoy se demoraron casi no llegan.

**Yaten:** Sip es que alguien por aquí demoro más de lo normal.

**Taiki:** es cierto y todo por Serena – lo dice a fin de molestar –

**Seiya:** ya basta y dejen de molestar.

**Serena:** y yo que tengo que ver.

**Yaten:** No es cierto, aun no entiende.

**Amy:** es mejor que no le expliquen, ella igual no va a entender.

**Serena:** ¡Amy!

_Taiki no aguantaba la risa que tenía contenida, por lo cual lanzo una carcajada, asustando a más de uno con sus repentinos cambios de humor._

_Así pasaron el día dando clases, luego el receso en donde un habilidoso Seiya se pegó como mosca a Serena, quien posteriormente lo evadió sin contratiempos, a la salida del instituto, Serena tomo sus cosas, ya estaba lista, Darien le había mandado un mensaje de que la estaba esperando a la salida, pues sabía que ya no podía evadir el tema de Patrick._

**Mina:** Serena a dónde vas tan deprisa.

**Serena:** Darien me está esperando, Adiós.

_Cuando salía logro ver a Darien quien se veía preocupado pero en cuanto el vio a Serena, su rostro se ilumino, él iba en su moto; a fin de poner tener a Serena lo más cerca posible de él. _

**Serena:** Hola por qué tan pensativo – dijo coquetamente –

**Darien:** estaba pensando en ti – respondió él igual de coqueto, lo cual no era mentira –

**Serena:** Bueno quiero que me acompañes a arreglar unos asuntos en la universidad.

**Darien:** y eso pero si aún no entras.

**Serena:** Sip, pero arregle dar algunos cursos complementarios.

**Darien:** y eso.

**Serena:** Bueno debo de estar preparada para todas las responsabilidades que voy a tener.

_Se fueron a la Universidad a llevar unos papeles concernientes a su nueva identidad, luego se fueron al parque Nº 10 a platicar con calma._

**Serena:** bueno yo quería que supieras algo antes que te enteres por otros medio.

**Darien:** Vaya es serio – lo dijo intentando parecer gracioso, pero en cuanto vio la mirada de Serena, cambio de opinión – ¿Dime que es lo que ocurre para que estés preocupada.

**Serena:** bueno ahora voy a vivir en un departamento que acondicionaron para cubrir mis necesidades, aunque mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo yo insistí y me dejaron con una condición.

**Darien:** porque siento que esa condición no me va a agradar.

**Serena** sonrió y respondió: la condición es que iba a ir acompañada tanto por mis amigas como por mi guardaespaldas personal.

**Darien:** ¡Guardaespaldas personal!

**Serena:** Sip, cuando lo conozcas te aseguro que te va a agradar.

**Darien:** eso no te lo crees ni tu misma Sere – refuto sarcásticamente – y cuando lo voy a conocer.

**Serena:** si quieres vamos a mi casa, quiero arreglar el cuarto de Mina y de Lita, y para ello necesito tu ayuda, aunque si te molesta puedo pedírselo a Patrick o mejor a Seiya – dijo ella a fin de molestarlo –

**Darien:** No mejor te ayudo.

**Serena:** bien entonces en marcha.

_Y así se fueron al departamento por llamarlo de esa forma, pues era un piso de uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron y abrió la puerta, Patrick estaba sentado estudiando para pasar el tiempo y distraer la mente en algo positivo._

**Patrick:** Vaya al fin llegas, me tenías preocupado.

**Serena:** te dije que iba hacer unas diligencias y no seas pesado sip.

**Patrick:** no soy pesado, el hecho es que estas bajo mi responsabilidad.

**Serena:** dejémoslo hasta allí, por favor, no quiero discutir contigo como siempre.

**Patrick:** pues entonces ten consideración, si te pasa algo, tus dos padres me despellejan vivo – dijo fingiendo un escalofrío –

**Serena:** Vaya esa no me parece mala idea.

**Patrick:** Vamos Sere no juegues con eso – dijo con cara de borrego a medio morir –

**Serena:** jajaja, bueno dejemos de tonterías que deseo presentarte a un amigo – dijo esto señalando al pelinegro -

_Darien estaba parado observando la situación, si bien es cierto al chico lo considera una amenaza pues está demasiado cerca de su princesa, y más cuando se refirió a él como un amigo._

**Darien:** Hola soy Darien Chiba, mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

**Patrick:** Hola creo que ya Sere te hablo de mí, soy Patrick Thompson.

**Darien:** Vaya eres americano.

**Patrick:** Soy inglés.

**Darien:** y que te trae por Japón.

**Patrick:** mi abuelo trabajo con la familia de Sere desde hace mucho tiempo, además estudio por acá.

_Ambos chicos charlaban animadamente, mientras Serena preparaba algo refrescante de tomar._

**Serena:** chicos traje limonada y té frio.

**Darien:** la verdad es que hace mucha calor allá afuera.

**Serena:** Sip y como ahora los voy a poner a trabajar.

**Patrick:** Ah no a mí no me metas.

**Serena:** Pero Patrick, no me vas a ayudar - con su cara de borrego a medio morir –

**Patrick **suspira con frustración: no sé cómo lo logra, pero siempre me convence, está bien.

**Darien:** Vaya veo que también usa su poder contigo.

**Patrick:** ¡Ahh!

**Darien:** por más dura que sea la persona, no puede resistirse a esa carita.

**Patrick:** jajaja, es cierto si vieras mi abuelo no lo aguanta ni un minuto, ella siempre logra lo que se propone.

**Darien:** es verdad, jajaja – ellos hablaban como si Serena no estuviese.

**Serena:** Chicos aún sigo aquí – dijo mostrando su molestia.

**Darien:** Bueno y por qué no empezamos ya – dijo Darien para distraerla, tomo su mano y la arrastro para que le mostrará donde iban a comenzar –

**Serena:** Cierto ustedes van a sacar estas cajas y las mandaremos al sótano del edificio.

**Darien y Patrick:** Nosotros.

**Serena:** Sip.

**Patrick:** y tú que vas a hacer.

**Serena:** yo los voy a dirigir y prepararé algo rico para la cena.

**Darien:** vas a cocinar – dijo con cierto temor –

**Serena:** Si mi mamá me estaba dando clases desde hace algún tiempo.

**Darien:** Vaya entonces no moriremos intoxicados.

**Serena:** Oye.

**Darien:** jajaja era broma.

**Serena:** ahora por ese chiste de mal gusto te daré la porción más pequeña de tarta de chocolate.

**Patrick:** ¡Qué bien más para mí! – decía golosamente –

**Darien:** oye eso no es justo – hizo un puchero.

**Serena:** bueno si haces un buen trabajo es posible que tenga clemencia de ti – dijo coquetamente – y te dé otro tipo de compensación – dijo pícaramente.

**Darien:** Bueno manos a la obra.

**Patrick:** Vaya este no pierde el tiempo.

_Después de terminar de desocupar las recamaras que ocuparían las chicas, además del cuarto de invitados, Serena les sirvió la cena, ambos estaban exhaustos y hambrientos, amos comieron y bebieron como si no hubiesen hecho en mucho tiempo._

**Serena** sonriente les comenta: Vaya sí que tenían hambre.

**Patrick:** con hambre cualquier cosa es buena – comenta para molestarla.

**Serena:** ¡Oye!

**Darien:** Sere y que paso con el postre – le comento para distraerla –

**Serena:** Es verdad voy a buscarlo – y repartió el postre, dándole una generosa rebanada a Darien y una muy pequeña a Patrick – eso es por el comentario de hace rato.

**Patrick:** yo y mi bocota. L

_Terminaron de cenar, Serena fue a despedir a Darien abajo y este le pregunta coquetamente como quien no quiere la cosa._

**Darien:** oye y mi otra compensación.

**Serena:** vaya es verdad – _se acercó a él, Darien a todo esto estaba emocionado ya que hace días que no sentía los dulces labios de su princesa, más sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa –_ listo.

Darien cerró los ojos pero al sentir los labios de Serena sobre su mejilla, su desconcierto fue aún mayor: a eso le llamas compensación.

**Serena:** yo jamás dije que tipo de compensación sería – _y sin más se fue soltando una risita de diversión al ver la cara de frustración de su amado, ahora ella se encargaría de atormentarlo _– jajaja.

**Darien:** oye eso no es justo – _y sin más se retiró a descansar a su departamento para pensar cómo llegar al corazón de su princesa nuevamente, puesto que ahora tiene más competencia._


	11. Chapter 11

**CAMBIOS**

Iniciamos el nuevo día en donde Patrick me deja en la Escuela, me topo con las chicas e intentamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre la mudanza de Lita y Mina; puesto que las habitaciones están listas para ocupar; los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudar, una vez instaladas Lita se ofrece a hacer un rico almuerzo y comienzan a platicar:

**Patrick:** bueno menos mal que una de ustedes sabe cocinar porque yo no sé freír ni un huevo, aunque Sere se defiende bastante, y por lo menos no me intoxico tan seguido.

**Serena:** ¡Oye que te pasa! – dice esto haciendo un puchero.

**Mina:** y eso que no haz probado lo bien que cocina Lita.

**Patrick:** Vamos Sere no te enojes, sabes que me encanta molestarte.

**Darien:** es verdad deberías buscarte otro pasatiempo.

**Mina:** que pasa Darien acaso molestar a Serena es un pasatiempo exclusivamente tuyo – dice Mina a fin de molestar un poco, pero al decir esto Darien se ruboriza completamente.

**Lita:** Déjalo Mina solo intenta defender a Serena.

**Patrick:** perdón pero que quiso decir con que ese pasatiempo era exclusivamente tuyo eh Darien.

**Lita:** Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando se conocieron Darien molestaba mucho a Serena, hasta la llamaba Cabeza de Chorlito.

**Mina:** Es cierto se la pasaban peleando como perros y gatos.

**Darien:** eso ya no tiene importancia – dice algo molesto por llevar la conversación por esos rumbos –

**Patrick:** y tu Sere que me dices al respecto.

**Serena:** buena la verdad es que no nos llevamos muy bien, además Darien era un poco arrogante en ese tiempo.

**Darien:** "¡oye y yo que te defiendo!"

**Serena **_sonríe ampliamente y le contesta_: pero si es la verdad, me tratabas muy feo.

**Patrick** _los mira y dice a fin de molestar a_ **Darien**: Bueno entonces yo también tengo oportunidad.

**Darien:** que quieres decir – lo mira fijamente con cara de pocos amigos –

**Patrick:** que tengo oportunidad con Sere.

**Serena:** oportunidad de qué – pregunta haciéndose la inocente –

**Patrick:** pues oportunidad para conquistarte.

**Todos:** ¡Qué!

**Mina:** por vas a tener que hacer fila como los otros.

**Serena:** ¡Mina!

**Lita:** es cierto Serena tiene muchos pretendientes.

**Serena:** tú también Lita - En eso llegan Rei y Amy -

**Amy:** Vaya ya se instalaron, sí que fueron rápidas.

**Rei:** y llegamos en buen momento – en ese instante Lita salía con la comida que estaba sirviendo, ya que Serena y Mina se habían encargado de arreglar la mesa –

**Amy:** y de que hablaban.

**Mina:** de la época en la que Darien y Serena se llevaban como perros y leones.

**Amy:** querrás decir como perros y gatos.

**Rei:** bueno al menos le entendimos.

**Amy **sonríe: es cierto era divertido verlos discutir por cualquier tontería.

**Serena:** tú también Amy.

**Darien:** por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema.

**Patrick:** pero si es de lo más entretenido – dijo a modo de chiste –

**Serena:** pues yo no le veo lo gracioso.

**Patrick:** está bien ya que insisten, dime Sere ya hablaste con tus padres sobre ir en las vacaciones a Inglaterra.

**Darien **quedo con la boca abierta: ¡qué!, ¿te vas?

**Serena** lo miro mal y contesto: no he hablado con ellos al respecto; y no me he decidido aún.

**Patrick:** pues deberías de ir pensándolo, debes de conocer todas tus empresas.

**Serena:** sé que es cierto, hasta había pensado en decirle a alguna de las chicas que me acompañaran.

**Amy:** bueno me parece que debe ser muy interesante.

**Mina:** es cierto y así te vas relacionando con tus negocios.

**Serena:** chicas ustedes saben que esas cosas no me interesan, pero no quiero herir a Kenshin con un desaire como ese.

**Patrick: **es cierto y así practicas tu inglés; te he escuchado hablar y lo haces muy bien pero aun te falta más confianza y soltura.

**Darien:** si es así debería acompañarte Haruka y Michiru.

**Mina:** para qué, para que le espante todos los pretendientes que se le acerquen, no gracias, la gran Mina Aino la acompañara.

**Darien **_la de mala manera y refuta_: insisto en que sean Haruka y Michiru.

**Serena:** pero Mina conoce muy bien el lugar, además quiero divertirme, salir a pasear, bailar, entre muchas cosas, quiero conocer el mundo.

**Darien:** pero Serena y que vas hacer con tus estudios y tu futuro.

**Serena:** dije durante las vacaciones, pienso seguir estudiando acá, además Darien yo esperaba que por lo menos tu si me comprendieras, puesto que cuando te fuiste a los Estados Unidos yo te apoye en todo momento – dice Serena con un dejo de tristeza –

**Darien:** tienes razón Serena, perdóname; pero es que la sola idea que te vayas y te olvides de nosotros me aterra.

**Serena:** no debes de preocuparte, yo por ahora viviré el momento, no quiero pensar en las obligaciones futuras, por ahora.

**Patrick **_sintiéndose fuera de la conversación:_ pero de qué hablan.

**Amy:** de nada, ellos solos se entienden.

**Lita:** Bueno que esperamos a comer.

Después de almorzar, lavaron los trastos y continuaron acomodando el departamento, ya casi estaba todo en su lugar. Por su parte Darien se llevó a Serena al parque para hablar con ella. Una vez que llegaron.

**Darien:** Serena quiero sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional, en todo lo que decidas.

**Serena:** Créeme que si mis padres no pusieran el grito al cielo, te llevaría conmigo – dijo pícaramente – aunque estoy tentada a llevarte dentro del equipaje.

**Darien:** lo sé, creo que sería un tanto incomodo, pero no quieres comer algo, no sé un helado.

**Serena:** claro vamos. - Ya en la heladería –

**Darien:** Sabes Sere a veces sé que soy un tanto egoísta, pero debes entender algo. Antes de que tu llegaras mi vida era una completa oscuridad, yo había perdido mi familia y mi único refugio fueron los libros, pero cuando te conocí en ti todo era alegría y esa alegría comenzó a iluminar mi vida.

**Serena:** pero Darien que cosas dices – totalmente ruborizada –

**Darien:** solo te digo la verdad, y sé que no soy muy expresivo y mucho menos espontaneo en cuanto a mis sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y adonde quiera que vayas, yo estaré aquí esperándote.

**Serena:** y yo siempre regresaré a ti, porque a pesar de todo te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero quiero que seas libre, que tengas amigos y que disfrutes de tu vida.

**Darien:** Yo creo que aún no me entiendes, mi vida no es nada si tú no estás en ella.

**Serena:** lo sé, pero va a ser por poco tiempo, no te desesperes, además acá también se quedaran las chicas, no quiero que atormentes pensando esas cosas, quiero que estés tranquilo y que seas feliz, podemos escribirnos, Patrick me ha estado ayudando con la computadora, cuando me vaya ya seré una experta.

**Darien:** en serio, eso tengo que verlo.

**Serena:** ya lo verás, ahora disfrutemos al máximo el tiempo que aún falta para eso.

**Darien:** tienes razón, entonces te llevo a tu departamento. _Y salieron rumbo al mismo, a descansar después de un día agotador._


	12. Chapter 12

Con el transcurso de los días Serena fue sintiendo mayor confianza y seguridad en todo lo que hacía, sus cursos complementarios la estaban ayudando ya que se relacionaban con algunos temas que daban actualmente en la Preparatoria, además que pronto se acercaba el viaje, el solo pensar en ello se emocionaba, conocería otro país y cultura. Por otra parte se entristecía ya que se alejaría de sus amigos por un tiempo.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru también se apuntaron en el viaje, claro este con el fin de proteger a su princesa, la Luz de la Esperanza; ellas habían planeado encontrarse casualmente con Serena y Mina por allá; y sabiendo lo loca e intempestiva que es esta última Haruka no pretendía dejar a Serena sola con Mina y mucho menos con Patrick, su expresión fue: "Ni loca que estuviera, esa loca de Mina solo buscara problemas a la Cabeza de Bombón, además ese niño bonito tampoco es de mi completa confianza".

Por otro lado a Darien no le hacía gracia la idea que Serena viajara con Mina, esa era capaz de conseguirle otro novio y mucho menos con Patrick cerca, este aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para quitarle a su princesa. Por eso en cuanto se enteró que las outters estrían vigilándolas discretamente, se sintió mucho más tranquilo, aunque no del todo.

Trato de arreglar sus asuntos en la Universidad y en el Hospital al fin de quedar un mes libre y así poder encontrarse con Serena en Inglaterra, sabía que Serena era mucho más intuitiva, no iba a poder engañarla sobre los motivos de su viaje.

Todos sabían que Darien no era muy propenso a demostraciones de afecto, pero en más de una ocasión se pudo apreciar al Príncipe de la Tierra tomar su Diosa Lunar por la cintura y abrazarla, como temiendo que se la fueran a robar, el comenzaba a pensar que esto era algo instintivo, pues alguno que otro chico se le quedaba viendo embobado al pasar por algún lado junto con su princesa, hubo una ocasión que estas distracciones ocasionaban pequeños y graciosos accidentes. Mas sin embargo, esta solo era evidencia de que Serena estaba creciendo y resultaba atractiva a los hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor, aunque ella ni se percataba de ello.

Un día se fueron a la playa, juntos las chicas y los three lights. Nicolás había ofrecido la casa de playa de su familia, la cual estaba bien ubicada. Rei, Amy y Lita iban con Nicolás; Mina iba con Yaten en el Auto de los chicos; y Darien iba con Serena, Andrew y Patrick quien no podía quedarse atrás. Las outters iban juntas en el vehículo de Haruka

Darien intento pensar que solo era parte de su trabajo, cuidar de Serena; pero en ocasiones podía observar las miradas que le tiraba a Serena o las indirectas que este para con ella. Darien no sabía que pensar sabía que Patrick tenía sentimientos para con ella, también sabía de los sentimientos que había despertado en Seiya y los que despertaba en él; acaso era posible que ella fuese completamente inconsciente de ello.

Una vez llegaron a la playa se instalaron en la casa habían muchas habitaciones, las chicas compartían una, los three lights otra, y Darien junto con Andrew, Patrick y Nicolas compartían otra. Posteriormente llegaron las outters quien compartirían también una habitación.

Las chicas se cambiaron y se fueron a la playa, los chicos estaban tratando de prender el asador con Andrew para hacer algunas brochetas para comer por lo que no se percataron de cuando fueron las chicas a la playa, ni del todo el revuelo que provocaron cuando ingresaron a jugar voleybol con un grupo de chicos que se encontraban allí jugando.

Como ellos no eran muy diestros en la cocina decidieron dejar a Andrew junto con Taiki en sus dominios, se cambiaron y se fueron a la playa y a Darien se le ocurrió:

**Darien:** oye Andrew le voy a decir a Lita y a Amy que te ayuden, sé que ella lo haría gustosa.

**Andrew:** Bien amigo, porque ustedes en vez de ayudar solo molestarían.

**Darien:** Oye.

**Andrew:** está bien, ahora váyanse y dejen de estorbar – esto lo dice en son de broma –

**Darien:** nos vemos.

Cuando llegaron a la playa había un gran tumulto de gente viendo un partido.

**Yaten:** donde estarán las muchachas.

**Seiya:** quien sabe ellas siempre se pierden.

En eso escuchan a varios chicos hablando y deciden prestar más atención a esta conversación.

**Chico 1:** Vistes a las bellezas que están jugando Voleybol

**Chico 2:** Sip la rubia es fabulosa, se ve que ha jugado anteriormente.

**Chico 3:** la castaña tiene una fuerza descomunal.

**Chico 4:** a mí gusta la morena, tiene un temperamento; aunque yo quería ver jugar a la chica de la trenza – refiriéndose a Serena -

**Nicolas:** serán ellas.

**Darien:** solo nos queda averiguar – y se dirigen hacia allá, sabiendo que se referían a Serena, este último comentario lo había molestado de sobremanera, y comenzaron a buscar a las chicas con la mirada -

Cuando lograron llegar pudieron ver a las inners jugando, además de Haruka y Michiru. Le dijeron a Lita y a Amy que ayudaran a Taiki y a Andrew con la comida. Por otra parte Setsuna y Serena ayudaban a Hotaru a hacer castillos de arena.

En cuanto Darien logro visualizarlas sintió una gran tranquilidad, ella se encontraba jugando como cualquier niña junto con Hotaru, sabía que no debía sentirse celoso, pero con el vestido de baño de dos piezas que llevaba puesto era muy difícil no tener ese tipo de inseguridades. Pero en cuanto ella lo vio, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron pues pudo ver todo el amor que guardaba esa mirada y ese amor era exclusivamente para él.

**Serena**_ se levantó, lo miro tiernamente y luego le dijo: _ven Darien ayúdanos a terminar este castillo.

**Darien:** claro lo que ordene mi princesa –_ dijo esto al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano, dejándose arrastrar por Serena, viendo como algunos chicos ponían cara de decepción al darse cuenta de que la hermosa princesa ya había entregado su corazón a su príncipe _–

Una vez que terminaron de jugar con Hotaru, se fueron a pasear por la playa cuando esta se calmó después del emocionante partido de las chicas.

**Darien:** y por qué no quisiste jugar.

**Serena:** bien sabes que no soy buena en los deportes.

**Darien:** pero por allí escuche que ya habías jugado softbol.

**Serena:** eso fue solo por diversión.

**Darien:** pues a mí me comentaron que el Club de admiradoras de Seiya no te dejaba ser su novia – decía esto un tanto celoso a pesar de que no era lo que quería demostrar –

**Serena:** me parece que alguien por aquí esta celoso.

**Darien:** para nada, yo no soy celoso.

**Serena:** que bueno – sonrió pícaramente – ¡Oye Seiya anota un punto por mí!

**Seiya **_responde:_ ¡Claro Bombón este punto es por tí! – dice esto al momento que volaba daba un remate cerca de la red el cual golpeo y atonto a Yaten; Yaten y Seiya se habían incorporado hace poco al juego.

**Darien **_estaba atónito:_ oye y dices que no sientes nada por él.

**Serena **_se ríe y sale corriendo rumbo al mar:_ ¡Vamos Hotaru no quieres jugar con las olas!

**_Serena reía y jugaba con Hotaru; en un momento se detuve y llamo a Darien:_** ¡Vamos Señor Chiba no quiere jugar con nosotras o esto es demasiado infantil para usted! –_ le dice retándolo maliciosamente, pues muchos chicos se fueron acercando al ver a la Diosa salir del mar con el vestido de baño pegado al cuerpo, remarcando todas sus curvas._

Darien corrió a su encuentro, apenas la tuvo cerca la cargo como si fuese un costal de papas y se adentró con ella al mar, donde Hotaru los esperaba, ella estaba en una moto acuática.

**Hotaru:** se demoraron mucho - dijo esto haciendo un puchero – vamos Sere.

**Darien:** Ustedes saben manejar estas motos.

**Serena:** Sip mi papa siempre alquilaba una para Sammy y para mí - _mientras se instalaba en una de las motos y Darien se sentaba con Hotaru cuando estuvo lista_ dijo – vamos a ver si puedes seguirme el paso **Amor** – _Dijo esto remarcando la palabra coquetamente y arranco _ –

**Darien:** Se te olvida que yo también tengo una moto, no es acuática pero es una moto.

**Serena:** Bien entonces compitamos, te reto a que llegamos hasta la boya.

**Darien:** oye pero yo llevo a Hotaru.

**Serena:** pues tú tienes como ventaja que tienes más experiencias con motos, así que con eso la emparejamos - _quien ni corta ni perezosa arranco._

**_Darien quedo aturdido con la astucia de Serena hasta que Hotaru lo saco de su aturdimiento:_** Darien es mejor que te apresures, Serena nos lleva ventaja – _salió de su aturdimiento y arranco, Hotaru se agarró de él fuertemente, estaba impresionado Serena ya le llevaba buena ventaja._

Cuando llego a la meta Serena estaba recostada a su moto disfrutando del sol.

**Serena:** vaya sí que demoraron – dijo en son de burla –

**Darien:** eres una tramposa.

**Serena:** vamos deja de quejarte, vaya ahora entiendo porque te gusta esa moto esto es vigorizante – dice esto dándole una cálida sonrisa –

**Darien:** es verdad, sentir como atraviesas el viento es gratificante. Vamos debemos regresar.

Y así regresaron, topándose a los chicos quienes ya iban de regreso a la casa a cenar. Cuando llegaron ya todo estaba dispuesto para la Cena, se fueron a lavar las manos y cenaron amenamente. Después hicieron una pequeña fogata y comenzaron a catar y contar historias de terror, Serena como siempre ha sido asustadiza por así decirlo, estaba acurrucada, pegada a Darien, y este ni corto ni perezoso aprovecho la ocasión para abrazarla y tenerla cerca lo más posible, esto le encantaba, también contaban anécdotas de sus enemigos y demás luchas.

Poco a poco el cansancio los fue venciendo, siendo Hotaru la primera en rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, luego la siguió Serena, cuando Darien se percató Serena estaba profundamente dormida la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación que compartía con las chicas. Para él Serena era un hermoso ángel, la acomodo en su cama, le dio un dulce eso en sus labios y se retiró. Mañana sería un mejor día para él y para su princesa.


	13. Chapter 13

**La Competencia**

Serena despertó muy temprano con mucha energía, tanta que tomo su ropa deportiva, se amarro el pelo en una coleta alta y se dispuso en salir a correr; en la sala se encontró a Patrick y a Darien, quienes pensaban hacer lo mismo. Corrieron cerca de una hora, en el camino se encontraron con un pequeño parque donde descansaron y tomaron agua. Regresaron a la casa, donde el desayuno ya estaba listo. Se cambiaron y fueron a darse un refrescante baño en la piscina, donde estaban el resto de sus amigos.

**Rei:** y que les pareció el recorrido hasta el parque.

**Serena:** el lugar es hermoso, dan ganas de regresar nuevamente.

**Nicolas:** Podremos regresar cualquier fin de semana.

**Lita:** es cierto, podemos regresar en cualquier momento.

En ese momento Serena se estaba poniendo bloqueador solar, más no alcanzaba su espalda.

**Serena:** Darien podías hacerme el favor de colocarme bloqueador en la espalda.

**_Ni corto ni perezoso Darien responde:_** Claro Sere.

Y así procedió a colocarle bloqueador, Darien estaba muy nervioso; cuando sintió la suave piel de su princesa, su amigo reacciono dentro de su bañador.

**Serena:** Espera deja que me quite un momento el sujetador – y así lo hizo – para que coloques bien el bloqueador.

**Darien:** está bien – dijo esto sumamente ruborizado – Listo Sere.

**Serena:** Gracias Darien – dice sumamente coqueta y arreglándose el bañador para entrar en la piscina – el bañador consistía en un conjunto dos piezas de tanga rosa vieja, con una faldita que ocultaba esta tanga, la faldita se alzó y pudo apreciar el redondeado y firme trasero de Serena -

**Darien:** De nada – dice cuando siente el incontrolable bulto que oculta el bañador, el cual trata de ocultar amarrándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura –

Serena se levanta, se quita la falda, dejando a más de uno mudo, al ver su espectacular cuerpo, su plano abdomen, esbeltas y largas piernas ligeramente aceitadas. Después de su pequeña exhibición se mete al agua con las chicas.

Los chicos se encuentran estupefactos y comentan:

**Yaten:** vaya y todo eso permanece oculto bajo el uniforme de la escuela.

**Patrick:** es por eso que hace tanto ejercicio – _el cual ríe al ver la cara de los chicos_ -

**Taiki:** cuerpo sano, mente sana - dice Taiki mientras se arregla los lentes que se resbalaron de su nariz, claro por la impresión –

**Seiya:** Mi Bombón siempre ha sido muy hermosa, no sé por qué se sorprenden.

**Darien:** Seiya podías omitirte el MI BOMBON.

**Seiya:** yo siempre la he llamado así y ella nunca se ha molestado, no veo cual sea el problema, además te recuerdo que ustedes terminaron, no son nada, así que tengo oportunidad _- sonríe triunfante ante este último comentario -_

**Haruka:** pues te recuerdo orangután de quinta que ella es nuestra princesa y la cuidaremos de todo aquel que se atreva a molestarla y eso te incluye.

En eso Serena se acerca a la orilla de la piscina y comenta:

**Serena:** Bueno se van a quedar todo el día allí, porque de ser así nosotras podemos ir a la playa y buscar mejor compañía.

**Seiya:** ya vamos BOMBON – Serena se retira y él comenta - Vamos si no quieren que las chicas vayan a buscar compañía en la playa - Darien se molestó por este último comentario de Seiya –

**Darien:** si vamos mejor.

**Patrick:** esto va a estar divertido – dijo entre dientes –

Una vez que llegaron donde las chicas estas estaban compitiendo por ver quién era la mejor en el nado entre Michiru y Amy, también se unieron a la competencia Lita y Haruka; esta última instaba a Serena a que compitiera.

**Haruka:** vamos cabeza de bombón esto es solo por diversión.

**Serena:** pero yo no quiero participar, la verdad no me parece justo que Amy y Michiru compitan puesto que ellas tienen premios en natación.

**Patrick:** Vamos Sere yo quiero verte competir también.

**Serena:** está bien pero como me conozco no se sorprendan que al final me estrelle con una de ustedes, por lo tanto no quiero quejas, están advertidos.

**Rei:** eso no sería de sorprenderse, lo sorprendente sería que ganaras.

Patrick: bueno vamos.

Taiki les da las instrucciones, sus ubicaciones y el aviso de partida. Además a cada una les dio un listón el cual tenían que quitar y llevar a la meta.

**Taiki:** en sus marcas, listos, fuera.

Así las chicas partieron con Amy y Michiru peleándose la delantera, cuando dieron la vuelta para regresar Serena estiro completamente sus piernas para tomar mayor impulso, sus brazadas se hicieron más largas y rítmicas; empatando a Amy y a Michiru, teniendo un final de foto la cual fue tomada por Rei. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la primera mano que toco la meta fue la de Serena con su listón rosa.

**Seiya: **Vaya yo no vi cuando Sere quito el listón, su voltereta fue muy rápida.

**Patrick:** es que ella ha practicado en la piscina del edificio y de la mansión, cualquiera pensaría que es un pez.

**Yaten:** es verdad es muy rápida y que más hace.

**Patrick:** práctica kickboxing como defensa personal, tiene un saco de entrenamiento y algunas armas, aunque a ella nunca le gusta usarlas.

**Andrew:** y eso por qué.

**Darien:** Serena nunca ha sido amante a la violencia, ella nunca ha considerado la violencia como una alternativa para la solución de algún problema, por así decirlo es pacifista.

**Serena:** ya dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviese presente.

**Amy:** jajaja es cierto hablan de Sere como si no estuviese aquí.

**Rei:** bueno que esperas es que nos sorprendes con todos estos nuevos dones.

**Haruka:** bueno en verdad no son nuevos estos dones.

**Lita:** es cierto son algunos de los dones que tenía como la princesa Serenety – Le susurra al oído a Rei –

**Serena:** pues lo mejor será que vayamos a pasear a la playa – diciendo esto toma un short, se lo pone sobre el vestido de baño, toma la mano de Hotaru y se la lleva - Vamos Hotaru que si tenemos buena suerte conseguiré que nos presten las motos nuevamente.

**Hotaru:** si vamos Sere.

**Haruka:** oigan espérennos.

**Patrick:** con la suerte que tenemos puede que consiga un barco, es mejor ir con ellas.

Dicho y hecho, Serena consiguió una lancha, pero Patrick pudo interceptarla antes de que ellas se fuesen solas, con la lancha que Serena había alquilado a muy bajo precio, pero con un increíble poder de convencimiento.

Serena cada vez más se sorprendía de lo persuasiva que podía ser.

**Patrick:** adonde creen que van dos hermosas e indefensas señoritas.

**Serena:** lo de hermosa te lo paso, pero lo indefensa eso ni tú te lo crees.

**Patrick:** jajaja cierto ustedes dos juntas son peligrosísimas.

**Hotaru:** para ser tan guapo, eres muy grosero.

**Darien:** Hotaru, definitivamente te estas juntando mucho con Mina.

**Serena:** Bueno vienen con nosotras o solo vinieron a estorbar.

**Darien:** vamos esto no me pierdo por nada.

Serena sonríe maliciosamente, y arranca a gran velocidad, maniobraba con gran destreza, lo que Darien ni Patrick pensaron fue en sus sensibles estómagos, ambos parecían como si estuviesen gravemente enfermos.

**Hotaru:** no lo puedo creer estos apuestos y gallardos caballeros no aguantan una sacudidita del mar.

**Patrick:** lo que no aguantamos es la forma tan desquiciada de maniobrar de Serena.

**Hotaru:** la culpa la tiene Haruka ella fue la que le enseño a manejar.

**Darien:** no quiero ni pensar como debe ser tras el volante.

**Serena:** pues soy mejor siempre conduzco a la defensiva, y ya dejen de quejarse parecen niñitas.

_Cuando llegaron a tierra firme sus amigos tuvieron que recoger lo que quedo de Darien y Patrick._

**Haruka:** que les paso, parece que les atropelló un tren.

**Rei:** sip y lo que nos dejo fue eso - dijo esto señalando a los dos desencajados jóvenes apoyado a la baranda de la lancha, mientras Serena y Hotaru bajaban tranquilamente –

**Serena:** y que culpa tengo yo que sean tan delicados – dijo esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

**Amy:** Sera mejor regresar para que tomen algo para el mareo.

**Seiya:** jajaja sip creo que es lo mejor.

**Hotaru:** vamos Sere, vamos a ver si ese chico aun quiere prestarte sus caballos.

**Serena:** es cierto, eso también se ve divertido.

**Seiya:** voy con ustedes bombón.

**Patrick:** pobre Seiya no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

_Cuando alcanzaron a Serena y a Hotaru, ambas estaban acariciando cariñosamente el lomo de unos hermosos corceles que les habían prestado. Haruka se montó con Hotaru, mientras Serena iba sola. Los demás chicos y chicas tuvieron que alquilar sus caballos tenían dos horas para regresarlos. Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos Darien y Patrick los acompañaron, hasta que fue la hora de regresar los caballos, e ir a almorzar. Entre todos prepararon la comida, arreglaron la mesa y sirvieron, para después descansar la comida, tomaron una siesta a fin de que las chicas no se durmieran tan temprano._

_Después de una reparadora siesta, se bañaron y cambiaron; pidieron comida italiana y pizza que vendían en uno de los restaurantes que estaban cerca de la playa. Buscaron películas de las que no pudieron ver el día anterior. _

_Mientras tanto Amy y Taiki enseñaban a Serena a jugar ajedrez, mantenían un partido virtual. Serena estaba contenta ver un partido entre Amy y Taiki era toda una experiencia, cada uno analizando las posibles jugadas que el otro podría dar, al final Serena se aburrió por lo cual los dejo a cada uno en su mundo._

**Mina:** que pasa Serena no te gusto el ajedrez.

**Serena:** si me gusto pero con Amy y Taiki compitiendo constantemente, este pierde su atractivo.

**Mina:** es verdad, ellos si saben quitarle la diversión a cualquiera.

**Haruka:** chicas acá hay un billar y otros juegos por que no vienen.

**Mina y Serena:** ya vamos – hicieron palomitas de maíz y se fueron a la sala de juegos –

_Los chicos estaban jugando poker (Patrick, Yaten, Seiya y Darien); Andrew y Nicolas intentaban enseñar a Lita y Rei a jugar billar; Hotatu quería jugar just dance con el wii, convenciendo a Mina, Serena y a la pobre Michiru; por su parte Haruka pensaba burlarse de la que peor lo hiciera._

_Bailaron varias canciones, más sus movimientos eran sincronizados y muy acertados. Poco a poco los chicos comenzaron a prestar atención a los movimientos de las chicas, Serena parecía una bailarina exótica cuando comenzaron a bailar beutifull liar de Shakira y Beyonce; hasta hizo los movimientos de piso cuando fue requerido ganando el reto con esta canción. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató que había llamado la atención de los caballeros de la mesa de poker, quienes habían perdido el interés en el juego, aunque Seiya y Yaten estaban a punto de regresar a Tokio en Banca Rota; pero cuando vieron los hábiles movimientos de la chica decidieron dejar el juego antes que el juego terminará con ellos._

_Por lo cual buscaron de excusa y la forma que las chicas escogieran una canción que tuviesen que bailar en parejas (Mina y Yaten, Serena y Seiya); esto no le gusto para nada a Darien, quien veía recelosamente como Seiya posaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica y como el cuerpo de Seiya buscaba el mayor contacto con el de Serena. _

_Patrick quien se había servido un escoces en las rocas en un momento de descuido dejo su trago recién servido en la mesa y de una sola se lo tomo Darien._

**Patrick:**Oye ese era mi trago.

**Darien:** Gracias, creo que lo voy a necesitar más que tú.

Cuando Serena termino de bailar estaba exhausta, por lo que decidió salir un momento a tranquilizarse y respirar aire fresco. Darien salió tras de ella, encontrándola sentada cerca de la piscina.

**Darien:** no sabía que bailabas así.

**Serena:** para serte sincera yo tampoco - dice ella tímidamente - cada día que pasa siento que no soy la misma persona, a veces me desconozco.

**Darien:** yo deseo conocerte de todas las formas posibles – y diciendo esto la besa de forma tempestiva y posesiva –

Serena al sentir el sabor a alcohol de Darien, sabe que este no está en todos sus sentidos, pero deja que la bese de esa forma pues él nunca lo había hecho, mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar su cintura, bajando a sus caderas, para que sintiera todo lo que ella estaba provocando en él.

**Serena:** Darien te amo y te deseo más que nada en este mundo, pero deseo que nuestra primera vez sea hermosa; y que la podamos recordar toda la eternidad que estemos juntos.

**Darien:** tienes razón perdóname, me deje llevar, yo lo siento Sere.

**Serena:** no lo sientas amor, eres humano y todos cometemos errores; pero no quiero que recuerdes nuestra primera vez como una borrachera que te distes.

**Darien:** yo solo quiero que sea hermoso para ti y quiero que tengas esto – y le entrega un collar – quiero que cuando te vayas a Inglaterra recuerdes que aquí va estar esto tonto esperándote amor - y la besa tiernamente - ahora entra antes que no pueda contenerme más y decida hacerte el amor aquí mismo, mira como me tienes - _al decir esto toma su delicada mano y la coloca en el gran bulto que tiene en el pantalón, al hacer esto suelta un gemido - _

Serena al sentirlo se sintió extasiada pues sabía que Darien la amaba y la deseaba.

**Serena:** Darien nunca lo dudes, tu eres el único dueño de mi corazón – lo besa dulcemente y se entra a la casa –

**Darien:** será mejor que me dé una buena ducha bien fría.

Así todos los demás se fueron a dormir ya que mañana tenían que regresar a su vida diaria.

Después de eso todas las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones, como vieron como Darien salía y entraba de la casa tras de ella, comenzaron a hacerle preguntas indiscretas.

**Mina:** Vaya Sere tu si eres picarona.

**Lita:** es verdad al pobre lo tienes mal.

**Amy:** chicas ese tipo de comentarios no son del todo apropiados – dice apenada –

**Rei:** si es así entonces tu qué haces aquí escuchando.

**Serena:** pero de qué hablan ustedes – haciéndose la tonta –

**Mina:** dinos Serena tú y Darien ya hicieron eso.

**Serena:** y que es eso sí se puede saber – dice Serena quería forzarlas a hablar –

**Rei:** Bueno Serena eso, es eso…tu sabes sexo.

**Serena:** ¡Qué!, no para nada Darien y yo no hemos hecho eso…

**Lita:** pero porque tú no lo deseas.

**Serena:** claro que lo deseo y hasta hace poco pensaba que Darien no sentía lo mismo pero hoy comprobé que no es así.

**Amy:** y ¿cómo lo comprobaste?

**Serena:** bueno yo tengo mucho sueño y es hora de dormir.

**Rei:** Serena no nos puedes hacer esto.

**Serena:** no pienso hablarles sobre esas cosas, pues son personales, hasta mañana.

Y así se volteo y se durmió. Pero por su cabecita paso una pequeña idea que antes de irse a Inglaterra desea hacer eso con Darien, quiere que él sea el primero; no sabe si será el único pero desea tener recuerdos inolvidables de su primer amor.


	14. Chapter 14

**El Regreso**

Después de un fin de semana movido, el regreso a la vida cotidiana es tedioso. Los chicos fueron dejando a cada cual en sus hogares. Al final Darien llevo a Patrick, Serena, Mina y Lita al departamento, para después dirigirse al suyo, ya era de noche y estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de una sombra en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Solo cuando escucho una fina voz de mujer hablarle fue que se percató de esa presencia:

**Departamento de Darien:**

**Voz:** Príncipe Endimión que la Tierra este en paz no significa que deba descuidarse y no cubrirse las espaldas.

**Darien:** da la cara y que es lo que buscas – dice con voz de autoridad –

**Voz:** Mi madre tiene razón a esta edad estas más tarugo.

**Darien:** oye no sé quiénes serán tus padres pero deberían de ensañarte más respeto – y diciendo esto, aprovechando la distracción de la persona le arrojo una rosa, a su vez que él encendía las luces, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una chica de unos 14 o 15 años, con dos coletas y vestido rosa –

**Rini:** Oye así recibes a tu propia hija – dice dramáticamente haciéndose la ofendida –

**Darien:** eso te pasa por irrespetuosa.

**Rini:** Bueno la culpa la tiene mi padre él siempre me malcría.

**Darien:** a que debo tu visita en este tiempo Rini hay problemas en el futuro.

**Rini:** sip y uno muy grande, tus inseguridades hacen que mi mamá desconfié y no se sienta digna de tu amor, así que mi padre me envió a ayudarte. Además sé que mis tíos están en este tiempo, lo cual me imagino que no te es de mucha ayuda.

**Darien:** tus tíos…

**Rini:** sip pero no te voy a decir nada más.

**Darien:** y donde te piensas quedar, conmigo o con Serena.

**Rini:** me quedo contigo en el cuarto de invitados y mañana le damos la sorpresa a Serena, además ella pronto se ira de viaje, y que piensas hacer, vas a quedarte esperando a que otro te la baje.

**Darien:** bueno no pero que puedo hacer.

**Rini:** definitivamente tú no entiendes nada.

**Darien:** definitivamente eres igual que tu madre a esa edad.

**Rini:** voy a hacer que no escuche nada.

**Darien:** vamos a arreglar tu cuarto para que descanses, y dime que me cuentas del futuro, como esta todo por allá.

**Rini:** sabes que no te puedo contar mucho porque eso puede afectarnos.

**Darien:** está bien no preguntare más sobre eso – decía esto mientras cambiaba la ropa de la cama y se llevaba el cambio para colocarlo dentro de la lavadora – aún tengo que lavar todo lo que ensucie en el viaje.

**Rini:** vamos te ayudo y preparare un poco de té, aún es muy temprano, quiero que me hables de las chicas, de mi mamá, sé que ha cambiado y que se enteró que no era hija de mis abuelos Kenyi e Ikuko, también sé que ya no se puede convertir en Sailor Moon, pero ahora en ella no solo recaerá el Futuro de Tokio de Cristal sino de todo el universo.

**Darien:** si ha cambiado, pero no creo que eso te afecte a ti, y ¿qué quieres decir con el futuro de todo el Universo?

**Rini:** a mí no me afecta, porque en el futuro yo ya soy Sailor Moon y también tengo mis propias Sailor Scouts; te explico mi mamá al derrotar a Sailor Galaxia se convirtió en la Sailor más fuerte del universo, ella posee la Flor Imperial, que es como se le conoce su semilla estelar en forma de flor; es por eso que serán muchos los que vengan a buscarla con el fin de destruirla o de poseerla, porque ella será el ser más hermoso y poderoso del universo, por lo que tú debes de estar preparado para defenderla.

**Darien:** pero como haré, mis poderes son muy limitados.

**Rini:** es por eso que mi padre me envió para ayudarte a contactar a tus generales y poder activar el poder del Cristal Dorado que se encuentra en Erusión.

**Darien:** como que mis generales y activar el poder del Cristal Dorado.

**Rini:** sip cuando mi mamá derroto al Negaverso, ella revivió a todos incluyendo a tus 4 generales.

**Darien:** pero entonces ellos no recuerdan nada.

**Rini:** eso es por ahora, sus espíritus de guerrero siguen dormidos – mientras Rini colocaba a hervir agua en la tetera – además debes de comprender que tu deber va más allá de ser un médico, tu tendrás un Reino y millones de personas a quien proteger, pero lo más importante proteger a tus seres queridos.

**Darien:** y entonces que haremos.

**Rini:** mañana, mandaras un ramo de rosas rojas, las más hermosas e invitaras a mi mamá a cenar al mejor restaurante de Tokio, ya te di muchas ideas, lo que quieras que pase dependerá de ti – dice esto último sumamente roja -

**_Darien se asustó al verla completamente ruborizada pues no pensaba tener ese tipo de pláticas con Rini hasta dentro de mucho tiempo:_** creo que será mejor que descansemos mañana nos espera un largo día.

**Departamento de Serena: **

Las chicas estaban acomodando el departamento ya que se habían ausentado por varios días, puesto que lo único que se había acumulado fue polvo, decidieron sacudir un poco los muebles, barrer y mandar a Patrick al mercado a buscar algunos comestibles; aprovechando la ausencia de Patrick, decidieron las tres meterse en el jacuzzi para relajarse. Luego que salieron del jacuzzi se cambiaron con ropa cómoda (unos shorts y suéteres de tiritas)

Cuando Patrick llego las encontró en la cocina comenzando a disponer para hacer unos emparedados y té frio; después de esta cena ligera Serena estaba platicando con las chicas cuando Setsuna la llamo informándole que alguien había usado las puertas del tiempo y que estás ahora estaban selladas, luego de terminar la llamada les informo a las chicas:

**Serena:** chicas acaba de llamarme Setsuna dice que alguien uso las puertas del tiempo.

**Mina:** puede ser Rini, ella es la única que tiene la llave.

**Lita:** si pero por que no fue con Serena.

**Serena:** puede ser que me haya buscado en casa de mis padres.

**Mina:** pobre debió de asustarse al no encontrar a nadie.

**Lita:** pero donde estará ahora.

**Serena:** el único lugar que se ocurre es donde Darien, pero ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestarlo.

**Mina:** bueno entonces no te preocupes mañana lo llamas y verificas si esta con él.

**Lita:** cierta no gana nada con preocuparte ahora.

**Serena:** tienen razón no gano nada con preocuparme y todavía no estamos muy seguros que sea Rini, porque también puede ser un nuevo enemigo.

**Mina:** es verdad no lo había pensado.

**Lita:** adiós paz y tranquilidad.

**Serena:** y ahora que ya no hay Sailor Moon, que vamos hacer.

**Lita:** chicas no hay por qué precipitarse mejor descansemos.

**Mina:** es cierto hasta mañana chicas.

**Serena:** hasta mañana.


	15. Chapter 15

**El Primer General**

Por más que lo intento Serena no logro dormir del todo bien, se sentía inquieta, por eso despertó temprano y se fue con Patrick a correr al parque Nº 10, luego pasaron donde Andrew quien se sorprendió de verla tan temprano y que no tuviese hambre.

**Andrew:** bueno ahora sí puedo decir que se acaba el mundo.

**Patrick **siguiendo el juego le pregunta: ¿por qué mi amigo?

**Serena:** no sé por qué preguntas ya sabes que se va a salir con alguna salvajada.

**_Andrew responde a Patrick:_** Serena Tsukino levantada tan temprano y que no quiera comer, debimos de haberlo filmado.

**Serena:** ya sabía que se saldría con algo así, mejor me voy – iba tan molesta que al salir no se da cuenta y tropieza con alguien –

**Voz:** oye deberías de ver por dónde vas.

**Serena:** lo siento venía distraída - dijo roja de la pena –

**Voz:** perdón no quise ser tan rudo, mi nombre es Christopher.

**Serena:** y yo soy Serena, perdón pero nosotros no nos hemos visto antes – puesto que el joven le parecía muy familiar, se parece a Jedyte –

**Christopher:** Yo jamás olvidaría una mujer tan bella, vamos te invito un chocolate.

**Serena:** bueno si insistes – tengo que conocerlo puede que sea parte del enemigo –

En eso llega Darien con una chica de cabello rosa muy familiar y se percata que Serena se encuentra en una mesa hablando amenamente con el chico, en eso llega Andrew y comenta:

**Andrew:** vaya y yo que pensé que Sere ya se había ido.

**Darien:** pues parece que está muy entretenida.

**Andrew:** bueno es que hace un momento la estábamos molestando y se fue furiosa, pero veo que la bronca ya se le bajo.

**Darien:** pues creo que iré a saludarla. - En eso Rini lo toma del brazo y lo detiene:

**Rini:** acaso no lo reconoces Darien.

Darien lo observa detenidamente pero la mente algo nublada por los celos no le permite apreciar que ese chico es Jedyte.

**Darien:** es Jedyte.

**Andrew:** perdón de quien hablan.

**Rini:** de nada Andy, oye aun preparas esos deliciosos desayunos especiales tuyos.

**Andrew:** Claro, oye pero tu quien eres.

**Rini:** no puede ser ya no me reconoces – con su puchero característico –

**Andrew:** no puede ser eres la pequeña Rini.

**Rini:** y como lo supiste.

**Andrew:** esa carita solo la pueden tener dos personitas Serena y su primita, bien te traigo un desayuno especial de la casa.

**Rini:** ¡Qué bien! - Grita llena de entusiasmo Rini, llamando la atención de los presentes, inclusive Serena, quien la reconoció inmediatamente –

**Darien:** vaya con ustedes no se puede estar oculto mucho tiempo - susurra –

**Serena:** Christopher me disculpas creo que vi a unos conocidos y quisiera saludarlos, me acompañas.

**Christopher:** Claro hermosa, vamos. - En eso se acercan Serena y Christopher a la mesa de Darien y Rini:

**Serena:** hola chicos que tal.

**Darien:** hola Serena descansaron mucho.

**Serena:** Bueno la verdad no muchos porque nos pusimos a limpiar del departamento.

**Darien:** bueno a nosotros también me toco hacer un poco de limpieza.

**Serena:** así que nosotros, ehh.

**Darien:** Sere no te enfades, te íbamos a llamar pero ya era muy tarde.

**Serena:** no importa, les presento a Christopher, nos acabamos de conocer.

**Christopher:** querrás decir que me acabaste de atropellar.

**Serena:** pues no te veo muy dolido.

**Christopher:** jajaja esta chica si se sabe defender, bueno yo me retiro, te dejo en muy buena compañía, y este es mi numero – le dice esto dándole un papelito doblado y cerrado en su mano –

**Serena:** hasta luego, vaya que extraño, pero bueno cambiando de tema, que pasa Rini acaso no te querías quedar conmigo.

**Rini:** es que yo no quería causarte problemas, Serena – dice esto haciendo un puchero – además Darien me explico tu nueva situación.

**Serena:** no importa, pero si te interesa saber Mina y Lita se quedan conmigo.

**Rini:** eso no lo sabía.

**Darien:** Bueno creo que mi se me paso mencionárselo.

**Patrick:** Sere pensé que ya te habías ido.

**Serena:** pues debería de haberme ido pues hay reunión de odiosos – dice esto viendo a Patrick, Darien y Andrew – o qué acaso hoy es el Día de Molesten a la Tonta de Serena.

**Patrick:** no pero que cosas más graciosas dices.

**Andrew:** y no creo que tengan un dia en especial para eso, de repente es una hora en especial – dice Andrew aumentando el enojo de Serena –

**Serena:** Vamos Rini, cuando el club de los odiosos se reúne es mejor evitarlos.

**Rini: **oye pero si no he desayunado, pero tienes razón lita esta en tu departamento – pensó de seguro ya está haciendo un desayuno muy rico - estaremos en contacto Darien – y le quiña un ojo – adiós.

**Andrew:** oye que quiso decir con eso.

**Darien:** no tengo la más mínima idea.

**Andrew:** Amigo creo que te cambiaron por un desayuno de Lita.

**Darien:** vaya por que no me sorprende.

Más tarde, después de desayunar y realizar algunas diligencias; las chicas regresaron a su departamento encontrando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas de extraordinaria belleza.

**Serena:** vaya que hermoso es seguro son de Darien – mientras lee la tarjeta _"le pido humildemente a la Mujer más Hermosa del Universo que a este su fiel sirviente, le conceda el honor de iluminar con su presencia mi humilde morada"_, ella sonríe y piensa – bueno no tengo nada que perder – **aunque sospecha de la visita de Rini y el gran ausentismo de las chicas en la casa** – eso no es justo si hasta recibe ayuda del futuro, vaya tramposo.

En otra parte Darien y Rini se disponen a limpiar y arreglar el departamento de este, además de que Lita les ayudaba haciendo una estupenda cena, Mina decorando con flores y colocando esencias aromáticas en cada rincón y dejo enfriando dos botellas de champan; aunque saben que Serena no es un amante en degustar licores, piensa que un poco de champan le ayudará a calmar los nervios.

Mientras tanto Rini y Darien hablaban sobre el entrenamiento que debería tomar una vez que localizaran a todos los generales puesto que si bien es cierto están Serena y sus Sailor Scouts era deber de él y de sus generales velar por la paz de la Tierra. Darien sentía mucha vergüenza pues su futura hija había sacado a relucir que él siempre era un arrastre en las batallas o él enemigo lo tomaba como rehén, lo dominaba o simplemente lo mataba sin la menor dificultad. Consideraba que había sido egoísta dejar que Serena asumiera toda la responsabilidad de velar por la paz de un planeta del cual no es regente; pero que de todas maneras él sabía que ella amaba.

Darien debía empezar un entrenamiento físico y mental extenuante y estaba por demás decir que debería de tomar un año sabático en su pasantía; además de definir su situación con Serena porque de hoy no pasa que ellos se reconcilien. En su nerviosismo lleva las manos al bolsillo en busca de una cajita negra, en busca de apoyo, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la intempestiva Mina:

**Mina:** bueno Darien, ya todo queda de tu parte, abre tu corazón y veras que lo demás es más fácil de lo que crees.

**Lita:** es cierto, no olvides mantener la comida a fuego lento, para que no se te queme; y mantén la champaña bien fría.

**Rini:** mi mamá puede ser muy testaruda, pero ella te ama con locura, no lo olvides, ella tiene un corazón muy frágil.

**Darien:** bueno entones me ducho y arreglo, que ella no debe de tardar.

**Mina:** después nos cuentas los detalles jijiji.

**Lita y Rini:** ¡Mina! – y se la llevan a rastras a la salida.

**Mina** protestando: yo solo tengo curiosidad… ¡Suerte Darien!


	16. Chapter 16

**Una Noche Especial:**

**Cabe destacar que la narración a seguir no es recomendable para menores de Edad jaja J**

_Luego de darse un relajante baño de tina con sus esencias de rosas preferidas, busca la lencería que va a usar y la crema a juego con las esencias de baño; hoy buscará ser provocadora de muchas tentaciones. Después de un breve masaje con crema se coloca el vestido el cual es color turquesa, sin mangas, de atarse al cuello y detalles en el corpiño y la falda irregular con una suave caída que le llega hasta las rodillas, el cual se desliza suavemente por su cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel, se coloca unas sandalias estilo alpargatas a juego con el vestido y un poco de perfume en el cuello y el escote. De accesorios unos pequeños aretes de brillantes a juego con una exquisita pulsera. El cabello se lo recoge en una coleta alta dejando unos mechones sueltos. Toma un bolso de mano y sale del departamento en su auto._

**Serena:** Uffs menos mal que Patrick no está, si no hubiese insistido en llevarme._Llega al estacionamiento, saluda al portero y sube hasta el departamento del Darien. _

_Darien ya estaba listo, se había vestido con un pantalón azul marino y camisa blanca; escucha cuando suena el timbre, coloca una música suave, está demasiado nervioso, se pasa las manos por el cabello, las manos le sudan por el nerviosismo, pero fue a abrir la puerta._

**Darien:** Hola Serena qué bueno que viniste, estas hermosa como siempre.

**Serena:** bueno y esta inusual petición – dijo esto a fin de hacerse de rogar -

**Darien:** porque no pasas y nos ponemos cómodos - Se_rena entra y ve todo muy arreglado, la mesa, también puede sentir un ligero aroma asomándose desde la cocina, Serena sonríe pues sabe que esto es obra de sus amigas._

**Darien:** te ofrezco algo de beber.

**Serena:** claro un jugo.

_Va a la cocina a fin de buscar el jugo y apaga la comida que aún se encontraba a fuego lento a fin de mantenerla caliente. Saca de la nevera la champaña y la coloca en hielo. Y va de regreso a la sala y nota que Serena ha salido al balcón donde se puede apreciar toda la cuidad de Tokio en todo su esplendor. Darien se acerca a Serena colocándose detrás de ella a fin de brindarle su calor ya que la noche está muy fresca. Así la abraza por la cintura y ella recuesta su cabeza en su pecho. El aspira el delicado aroma de sus cabellos, baja su nariz a la curva de su cuello y lo besa feliz. Serena tiembla de anticipación, se voltea para encontrarse con los ojos azules más hermosos que ella haya visto, sabe que si no busca alguna distracción caerá rendida a sus pies y ella no quiere eso, por el contrario._

**Serena:** tu departamento está muy bello, veo que te ayudaron mucho, pero y donde está la cena que me prometiste – _dice esto a fin de aliviar su tensión_ –

**Darien **se ríe: la cena estará servida en un momento mi Lady – _entran y se dirigen a la mesa, acomodando a Serena en una silla, busca la vajilla y le va sirviendo_ –

**_Serena solo lo observa y sonríe pícaramente:_** lo hiciste tú – _aunque ella ya sabe la respuesta._

**Darien:** no en eso si tuve mucha ayuda, aunque ayude probando, eso cuenta no.

**Serena:** si me lo imagino – _sonríe francamente, cuando recibe el plato recién servido_, Darien se sirve para sí mismo, y destapa la botella de champaña; sirviéndose sendas copas y ofrece un brindis.

**Serena:** y por qué brindamos – _levanta la copa_ -

**Darien:** por la mujer más hermosa del universo – _dice esto chocando su copa con la de ella, y ambos toman un breve sorbo de sus copas – _Espero que te guste buen provecho.

**Serena:** gracias y buen provecho para ti también – _al decir esto toma su servilleta la extiende y coloca en sus piernas _-

_Serena le sonríe y come con suma tranquilidad, degustando cada bocado, al final de la cena después de varias copas de champaña para Serena para infundirse valor según ella misma y de mucha plática por trivialidades, claro por los nervios de Darien este último nuevamente toma la palabra:_

**Darien:** Serena sé muy bien que no soy el hombre que tú mereces, que expresa su amor por ti sin miedos ni titubeos; pero de algo puedes estar segura es que te amo como jamás amaré a alguien y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida y de ser posible la eternidad junto a ti. Sé que tienes nuevos planes y proyectos; pero quisiera que me incluyeras en ellos.

**Serena:** Darien yo pronto voy a viajar, sé que es por corto tiempo, además pienso entrar en la universidad y tú tienes la pasantía en el Hospital, debes cumplir tu sueño.

**Darien:** de que me sirve cumplir con ese sueño, si mi mayor sueño es pasar mi vida a tu lado.

**Serena:** lo sé Darien, ese también es mi sueño; pero tú tienes responsabilidades y yo también tengo las mías; y aunque estemos lejos mi corazón siempre estará a tu lado, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, quiero vivir el presente, y en este momento mi presente eres tú.

_Darien quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella, Serena no se percata que tiene una de sus manos metida en los bolsillos en donde tiene una cajita de terciopelo, él pensaba pedirle matrimonio esta noche pero al ver la terquedad de ella, decide que no es conveniente, por lo que tendrá que buscar otras alternativas._

_Darien se levanta le tiende una mano a fin de que bailen la suave melodía que los arrulla, la abraza y aprieta suavemente por la cintura y ella se recuesta en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera con su cercanía, luego extiende los brazos para abrazarse a su cuello, mientras Darien recorre su cuello con besos ligeros, ella baja sus manos por su cuello a su pecho para luego mirarlo a los ojos con los labios entreabiertos a modo de ofrecimiento, Darien entiende y la besa apasionadamente llevándola paso a paso a la recamara, pero chocan con una pared, Serena se asusta pues al estar aprisionada puede sentir por completo el cuerpo de Darien, su excitación es muy evidente y palpitante. Darien no aguanta más, hace acopio de la poca cordura que le queda apartándose levemente de Serena y le dice:_

**Darien:** Estas segura amor, porque si seguimos así no podre detenerme.

**Serena:** Darien estoy segura Te Amo y deseo demostrártelo de todas las formas posibles, quiero ser tuya, tu mujer, tu amante y todo lo que tú desees que sea.

_Darien la besa con fiereza y con sus manos comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de su princesa; para luego llegar a la nuca e intenta desatar el nudo del vestido; mientras Serena con manos temblorosas intenta abrir los botones de la camisa para poder sentir el calor de la piel de Darien, pero ya Darien ha desatado el nudo y desciende la cremallera del vestido, el cual cae pudiendo apreciar un conjunto de lencería muy sexy en negro, con un corpiño amarrado por agujetas que resaltaba la palidez de Serena y una tanga. _

_Serena sonríe complacida por la reacción de Darien y aprovechando su aturdimiento lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la recamara; pero Darien reacciona al ver el firme trasero de su princesa contonearse descaradamente; la agarra de la muñeca la hace girar y la vuelve a besar con mayor brío. Desato del corpiño de un solo jalón de una de las agujetas, dejando tentadoramente expuestos los senos de Serena. Darien se quita la camisa que Serena había dejado abierta y se acerca a ella, quien no se percata que detrás de ella está la cama. Cae sentada y Darien comienza a acercarse cual depredador va por su presa. Serena extiende sus manos a fin de llegar a su cinturón; ella también desea tocarlo y sentirlo; comienza a desabrochar el cinturón, mientras Darien se recuesta junto a ella y aprovecha su distracción para tocar sus senos los cuales son generosos y apetecibles. Ella suspira por la marejada de sensaciones que percibe, un suave un húmedo calor se aloja en su vientre y más cuando una vez vencido el cinturón, desabrocha la bragueta de Darien y siente su potente erección palpitar a través de la tela de los boxers y entre sus pequeñas manos._

_Darien al sentir como las manos de su princesa tocan delicadamente su erección, logra reprimir un gemido, pues siente que se vuelve loco; pues ella a través de la tela de los boxers con sus manos comienza a subir y a bajar torturándolo cruelmente; él echa su cabeza para atrás y muerde sus labios._

_Serena sonríe complacida al ver como la erección de Darien crece aún más y puede apreciar cómo se retuerce por sus caricias, triunfante se siente poderosa._

_Cuando Darien vuelve a levantar la cabeza Serena puede apreciar su mirada oscurecida por la pasión y él baja su rostro para besarla, luego pasa por su cuello, para llegar a sus senos y toma el derecho, lo toca, aprieta y luego muerde el pezón; para luego tomar el seno y chuparlo; arrancando suspiros y gemidos por parte de Serena; para luego repetir lo mismo con el izquierdo. Mientras su otra mano comienza a descender a la tanga, la cual toca y luego hace a un lado a fin de sentir su humedad, aparta los pliegues de ella a fin de encontrar su clítoris, para luego comenzar meter sus dedos en ella._

_Darien sonríe complacido al sentir que Serena está húmeda y completamente lista para recibirlo, al ver como se retuerce de placer solo con sus manos; pero no quiere apresurarse pues es su primera vez y decide bajar a deleitarse con la rosa más exquisita que ha visto. Ella al ver y sentir su mirada enrojece a más no poder._

**Serena:** Darien por favor no me veas, es vergonzoso.

**Darien:** pero de que te avergüenzas, si eres hermosa en todos los sentidos; además yo solo deseo probarte – _aunque Serena no entiende lo que quiere decir, al notar que Darien baja la cabeza a su entrepierna se asusta y decide cerrar las piernas; pero él ya estaba en medio de ellas, por lo cual las sujeta y desciende con seguridad, primero la besa, luego comienza a chupar como si fuera una fruta con el más dulce néctar._

_Serena al sentir como introduce su lengua dentro de ella, tiembla de placer, arquea la espalda y levanta las caderas a fin de darle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo; Darien alarga sus manos a fin de apretar sus senos mientras se deleita con el sabor de su princesa, cuando Serena siente que se ve arrastrada por un potente y abrazador orgasmo; tan poderoso que ella no se percata cuando Darien termina de quitarse la ropa y vuelva a juntarse a ella en el lecho, la besa apasionadamente compartiendo su sabor colocándose sobre ella. Por un momento siente un gran temor pues él es tan grande y ella tan frágil y pequeña._

**Darien:** Serena esto va a dolerte un poco, que no diera yo por evitarlo.

**Serena:** no hay problema amor, te amo y te deseo; y no quiero esperar más ya he esperado más de mil años.

_Diciendo Darien se coloca entre sus piernas, coloca su miembro erecto en la entrada de Serena; Darien empieza a empujar sus caderas lentamente cuando siente la barrera evidencia de la virtud de Serena, quien esta tensa ante la rigidez, la invasión a su cuerpo; este es un mal inevitable piensa ella, pero ella está plenamente convencida y no hay marcha atrás; así que ella también empuja sus caderas al encuentro con Darien, aferrándose a él, hunde las uñas en su espalda y para evitar un grito lo toma por el rostro y lo besa. Darien al sentir ese beso y las uñas hundirse en su espalda no puede evitarlo y la penetra completamente, luego se queda quieto por un momento pues quiere que se acostumbre a él, a su tamaño, pero es tan pequeña y estrecha._

_Por su parte Serena se siente feliz, por fin soy su mujer; ese es su primer pensamiento, como ve en el rostro de Darien un reflejo de preocupación, ella prosigue moviendo sus caderas levemente provocando que el miembro de Darien salga de ella y volviéndose a hundir en su cuerpo, repite este movimiento un par de veces, Darien a todo esto tenía los ojos cerrados estaba quieto, no quería apresurarse, pero ella tampoco es muy cooperativa pues lo provoca e incita y cuando Serena hace estos movimientos, él se sienta en la cama con ella encima, la agarra por la cintura y sigue hundiéndose en el cuerpo de Serena y comienza a embestirla; la besa salvajemente para luego con su lengua recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, toma un pezón con su lengua y lo chupa; sigue embistiéndola, Serena levanta el cuerpo nuevamente, acto que Darien aprovecha para recostarla nuevamente y levantarle las piernas las cuales coloca sobre sus hombros esto le da un mejor y mayor acceso al cuerpo de Serena. _

_Serena se retuerce de placer jamás pensó que hacer el amor fuese tan excitante y embriagante; esta tan húmeda y el miembro de Darien tan hinchado, al escucharlo gemir mientras la embiste, mientras la toca, acaricia y la abraza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca de su lado. Ambos sienten como el interior de Serena convulsiona y se estrecha aún más, su liberación muy está cerca, por lo que baja las piernas de ella dejando que con ellas le envuelva la cintura puesto que él también está por terminar, tres embestidas más y ambos son envueltos en un orgasmo que los deja jadeantes. Serena acostada en la cama y Darien sobre ella y dentro de ella. Darien intenta no poner su peso sobre ella, una vez más tranquilos y sosegados, Darien es consciente que si le da tiempo de reacción ella querrá irse, por lo que la toma en brazos y la lleva al baño en donde la tina los espera, él se mete a la bañera con ella en brazos, una vez acomodados Darien sentado y Serena sobre Darien dentro de la bañera, él comienza a bañarla con una esponja va recorriendo todo su cuerpo por lo cual no puede evitar excitarse._

_Serena por su parte disfruta del placer que le da Darien al bañarla tan delicadamente, pero también nota como el miembro de Darien vuelve a cobrar vida, porque es ella esta vez la que va a tomar el control de la situación, por lo que ella se levanta, toma de las sorprendidas manos de Darien la esponja y comienza a frotarlo por su pecho, lo insta a levantarse por lo que puede apreciar cómo se encuentra el miembro de Darien, completamente erecto listo para recibir y dar placer. Cuando ella levanta la vista se topa con la mirada oscura de Darien, por lo que ella toma entre sus pequeñas manos el miembro de Darien, comienza a tocarlo, a estimularlo y cuando ve que sale de él una pequeña gota ella no puede evitar querer probarlo, por lo que intenta metérselo a la boca, pero es tan grande y grueso._

_Darien al sentir los labios de su princesa sobre él, se sorprende, no pensará que fuese tan osada y atrevida, por lo que la incita a que lo pruebe, ella comienza a chupar y a estimular con su lengua el pene de Darien, Darien le toma su cabeza marcando el ritmo que desea y mueve sus caderas como cuando la penetraba, Serena suelta sus manos y con las cuales comienza a tocarse ella misma sus senos, su vientre, baja a su clítoris y luego mete uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, mientras trata de meterse lo más posible el pene de Darien en su boca. _

_Darien al ver como su princesa intenta complacerse ella misma no aguanta un segundo más, esto es inaceptable piensa él, para eso me tiene a mí, se retira de la boca de Serena, la levanta, la recuesta a la tina de espaldas a él, le abre ligeramente las piernas y la penetra de una sola estocada, al principio suave pero a medida que las embestidas aumentaban, también aumentaban la profundidad de las mismas, Darien levanta una pierna de Serena, él quiere ver como ella lo absorbe por completo, pero esta acción es su perdición, porque la voltea nuevamente, sin salirse, quedando frente a ella la toma por la cintura para levantarla y sube una de sus piernas, ella entiende y sube la otra pierna a la cintura de Darien, embistiéndola un par de veces más hasta que ambos caen rendidos por el fuerte orgasmo que tuvieron juntos. Darien observa como Serena cae rendida a sus brazos quita el tapón del agua, abre la pluma de la tina, refresca nuevamente a Serena, la seca con un par de toallas y en brazos se la lleva a su cama, puesto que hoy dormiría con su ángel; a partir de esta noche era suya, y aunque ella es testaruda, él lo es más. Siente como el cuerpo de Serena busca su calor puesto que aún no la arropa, pero que tonto soy de ahora en adelante yo seré su manta, se acerca a ella pues piensa que aún es de noche y hay que aprovechar, la cubre con una sábana ligera, abraza a Serena por su cintura, busca su humedad, él busca su pene y comienza adentrarse en ella nuevamente hasta que:_

**Serena:** no pensaras aprovecharte que estoy casi dormida Darien.

**Darien:** si estuvieses dormida no estuvieses protestando amor – _y diciendo esto se adentra en ella nuevamente_ _y comienza a moverse rítmicamente_ -

**Serena **ríe por su desfachatez: no estoy protestando es solo que ya no tengo fuerzas, eso no es justo, así no tiene gracia – _dice esto haciendo un puchero, pero de alguna forma le gusta ver lo desinhibido que puede llegar a ser como amante _-

**Darien:** no te preocupes tu solo relájate que del resto me encargo yo - _mientras sigue embistiéndola hasta que queda rendido por su orgasmo, después observa dormir a su princesa feliz, se siente pleno, la abraza y también se rinde al sueño pero con la promesa de que jamás dejará que Serena se aparte de su lado _– dulces sueños mi Princesa - _la besa en los labios, se recuesta junto a ella y queda dormido profundamente._

**Comentarios:** jooo que bárbaro mi Darien J jijiji no me deja ni descansar.


	17. Chapter 17

**La Reunión: **

_Luego de una noche maravillosa Serena se levanta un poco adolorida, por el ejercicio, pero feliz, claro que tenía ciertos temores que no eran para menos; se viste con lo primero que encuentra, o sea la camisa de Darien; va a la cocina y pone hacer el café y unas tostadas, llama a Mina, le pide que le traiga una muda de ropa deportiva limpia y que los reúna a todos en el templo a las 11 de la mañana. También le pide a Rini que la espere en el Crown a las 9:30._

_Por otro lado Darien escucha los pequeños y traviesos pasos de su princesa, se levanta, se pone un pantalón de piyama; y fue hasta donde se siente el aroma a café y tostadas recién hechas; además de la melodiosa voz de Serena. Darien entra sigilosamente a la cocina abraza a Serena por la cintura y le susurra al oído:_

**Darien:** que haces princesa.

**Serena** sonríe y sigue el juego: el desayuno amor.

**Darien:** no debiste y quería llevártelo a la cama.

**Serena:** Pues me adelante, ahora siéntate que quiero consentirte.

**Darien:** yo tengo algunas ideas para que me consientas.

**Serena:** ¡Darien Chiba eres un completo descarado!

**Darien:** jajaja era broma princesa.

**Serena:** y Rini no se queda contigo amor.

**Darien:** ayer las chicas se la llevaron a tu departamento.

**Serena:** vaya así que fuiste completamente asesorado por ellas.

**Darien:** ellas solo ayudaron con la comida y a dejar el departamento listo, lo demás corrió por mi cuenta.

**Serena:** jajaja está bien pero lo que quiero saber es que hace Rini en este tiempo.

**Darien ****_lo pensó un momento y luego le dijo_**: ella me comento que tengo que buscar a mis Generales para que asuman su puesto como guardianes de este planeta y que yo tengo que entrenar arduamente a fin de manejar a la perfección el Cristal Dorado.

**Serena se sorprende:** vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

**Darien:** es por ello que estoy pidiendo un año sabático en el Hospital.

**Serena:** y eso no te retrasara en tus planes y tus sueños.

**Darien:** un poco, pero anoche cumplí mi más grande sueño - _Serena enrojece al entender la indirecta_ – además encontrar a los chicos va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que pensé

**Serena:** eso lo dices por el chico de ayer verdad - _vaya ya entiendo por eso no me ha buscado Rini pensó Serena_ – bueno después de desayunar me baño y me voy al departamento a ver a las chicas y a Rini.

**_Darien hace un puchero_**: ¡qué y me vas a dejar solito!

**Serena:** no te preocupes que en cuanto llegue convocare a una reunión, todos debemos cooperar a localizar a tus generales, aunque pensándolo bien no sé cómo hare para que Patrick no sospeche.

**Darien:** Podemos pedirle a Rini que lo distraiga en el Crown con ayuda de Andrew, recuerda que aquí es tu prima.

**Serena:** es cierto, hablaré con ella – y diciendo escuchan el timbre –

**Darien:** quien será a esta hora - él no se había dado cuenta de la llamada de Serena y se para para abrir –

**Mina:** ¡Vaya Darien, como estas, eso para que lo pregunto, si tu cara lo dice todo jajaja.!

**Darien **completamente rojo: Mina que haces.

**Mina:** pues cumpliendo con mi deber como Diosa del Amor y trayendo una muda de ropa limpia de Serena, no pretenderás que salga con la ropa de ayer verdad – Bueno la verdad él no había pensado en ello -

**Darien:** la verdad no se me había ocurrido.

**Serena:** Mina que bueno que llegastes – grita Serena desde la recamara –

**Mina:** si ya - grita Mina – toma no quiero ser mal tercio. Adiosito.

**Darien que reacciono muy tarde:** oye como es eso de mal tercio – cierra la puerta y le lleva la ropa a Serena –

**Serena:** gracias amor, me baño y arreglo para irme al Crown, quede en verme con Rini.

**Darien:** porque no me esperas y vamos juntos; es más podemos bañarlos juntos y ahorramos tiempo.

**Serena:** si claro y tú que decías que esta ya cayo verdad – dice ella con falso enfado –

**Darien:** pero que dices Sere acaso no lo disfrutaste – haciendo un puchero -

**Serena:** jaja claro amor, pero si entramos al baño los dos juntos, créeme que no saldremos en todo el día.

**Darien:** jjaja tienes razón, mejor nos apuramos.

_Así Serena se bañó y se arregló con una muda de ropa mucho más cómoda, arreglo la pequeña bolsa que Mina le llevo, aprovecho que Darien también iba a entrar al baño para despedirse:_

**Serena:** Amor nos vemos en el templo Hikawa – _mientras se acerca para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios_ -

**Darien:** está bien salúdame a Rini.

**Serena:** ok - _Diciendo esto sale del departamento, baja al estacionamiento, busca su auto colocando la bolsa en la parte de atrás del mismo y se dirige al Crown. Allí ya estaba Rini y Patrick había salido a correr percatándose de la ausencia de Serena; él también había llegado al Crown a desayunar. _

**Rini:** Hola Serena.

**Serena:** Hola Rini.

**Rini:** y como les fue anoche, se reconciliaron.

**Serena:** Rini entiende algo yo no estoy peleada con Darien, hemos tenido algunas diferencias, pero nada de qué preocuparse - _dice con el fin de tranquilizar su futura hija_ – además creo que él te conto mi nueva situación.

**Rini:** tú crees que soy tonta Sere, pero bueno no vamos a discutir por eso, si él me comento algo al respecto.

**Serena:** bueno Rini te cite para que me ayudes con Patrick, él no debe de tardar, necesito que con Andrew lo distraigan, no sé pídele que te lleve a conocer algún sitio bonito o al parque de diversiones, no sé te lo dejo a ti.

**Rini:** bien, por eso no hay problema, pero espero que tengas una buena excusa por pasar la noche con Darien, porque allí viene - _En ese momento Patrick entraba al local percatándose de la presencia de Serena._

**Patrick:** Buenos Días preciosa, dichosos los ojos que te ven – dicho coquetamente -

**Serena:** buenos Días Patrick como estas – sonrió ampliamente al entender la indirecta –

**Patrick:** No tan bien como tú, pero que le voy a hacer.

**Serena:** Patrick puedes hacerme un favor, tengo una pequeña reunión de estudios, ya sabes los finales y no voy a poder atender a Rini, me harías el enorme favor de acompañarla.

**Patrick:** claro no hay problema, oye llegaste anoche muy tarde por que no te sentí.

**Serena:** ah sip un poco, pero con todo y eso me levante más temprano que tú, para hacer ejercicio.

**Patrick:** si claro.

**Serena:** Bueno Rini te dejo en buenas manos.

_Luego de eso Serena intento despedirse pero Patrick decidió llevarla al templo Hikawa. Eran las 10: 30 a.m. y las chicas aún no habían llegado, por lo cual se puso a hablar con Rei. Poco a poco fueron llegando Amy, Lita, las outters, los Three Lights Darien y por ultimo Mina. Una vez todos reunidos comenzamos a discutir. Darien les explico a groso modo de lo que había hablado con Rini, pero nos tocó aclarar algunos puntos a los chicos, sobre la existencia de Rini, puesto que no la conocían._

**Taiki:** aun no entiendo toda esa información se las dio esa tal Rini.

**Yaten:** es verdad quien es ella y por qué posee tanta información privilegiada.

**Darien:** ella posee esta privilegiada por que viene del futuro.

**Seiya;** eso es imposible, y ustedes confían en lo que esa niña les dice.

**Serena:** claro por qué nosotros hemos viajado al futuro y hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos lo que nos depara.

**Taiki:** eso es físicamente imposible.

**Amy:** pero lo hemos visto y ustedes mejor que nadie saben que nuestro poder va más allá de lo que se aprecia.

**Seiya:** eso es cierto, entonces esa niña es una sailor del futuro.

**Lita:** Sip y una de las más poderosas.

**Yaten:** que Sailor es.

**Setsuna:** ella es Sailor Moon del Siglo XXX.

**Haruka:** ella heredo ese poder de su madre.

**Seiya:** su madre, entonces esa niña es tu hija bombón.

**Darien:** si es nuestra hija – _dijo con aire triunfante_ – la mayor prueba y fruto de nuestro amor – _le restregó conscientemente, disfrutaba ver su expresión desilusionada_ –

**Haruka:** Bueno creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos a fin de abarcar mayor terreno, solo faltan 3 generales. Amy puede analizar las alteraciones de energía en las personas, por lo que será mucho más fácil dar con ellos.

**Rei:** es verdad es necesario cubrir más terreno.

**Michiru:** y como se los explicaremos, su origen y su deber para con La Tierra.

**Serena:** Darien debe de entrenar su cuerpo y su mente a fin de poder conseguir el Cristal Dorado que se encuentra en Erusión con Hellios y así soportar el poder del mismo; de ser necesario yo misma lo ayudaré.

**Mina:** estas segura Sere, puede ser muy peligroso.

**Serena:** es nuestro deber si queremos garantizar un futuro.

**Haruka:** es cierto no pueden tomarnos con las defensas bajas, todos debemos de seguir entrenando.

**Amy:** podemos programar la búsqueda durante la semana y nuestros fines de semana para entrenar.

**Michiru:** nosotras tenemos una casa en las montañas, un poco alejada y con bastante terreno, pero que servirá a nuestro propósito, nadie nos molestará allí.

**Seiya:** y como hará el bombón ahora que no puede transformarse.

**Darien:** ante todo ella es nuestra Princesa y Futura Reina; sus poderes van más allá de ser simplemente Sailor Moon.

**Serena:** pero no sé qué haremos con Patrick, no nos vamos a poder deshacer de él tan fácilmente.

**Rini:** bueno eso no va a ser necesario - _Nadie se había percatado que en ese momento habían llegado Rini y Patrick._

**Serena:** ¿Rini qué haces aquí?

**Rini:** bueno les estoy trayendo a otro de los Generales del Príncipe Endimión – _dijo sin poder evitar sonreír, Serena levanto la vista, viendo a Patrick sonreír traviesamente _–

**Lita:** eso es imposible.

**Patrick:** para nada Lita yo soy uno de los Cuatro Generales, aunque hasta hace poco fue que recordé, soy Zoisite y también me uno a ustedes tanto en la búsqueda como en el entrenamiento – _y viendo a Serena le dijo_ – y no creas que me engañaste, cuando tú vas ya yo he ido tres veces Sere. - _Serena capto la indirecta por lo cual se sonrojo profundamente -_

**Rei:** que pasa Serena de que habla.

**Serena:** de nada, verdad Patrick.

**Patrick:** sipo lo que tú digas, nena preciosa, pero ahora estaré mucho más al pendiente. _Al oír esto Darien se sonrojo pues él tenía otros planes para estar más cerca de Serena._

**Hotaru:** bueno entonces solo faltan dos, esto va ser vas fácil de lo que pensamos. Aunque aún tenemos que acercarnos al otro chico Jedayte verdad.

**Mina:** entonces terminado la semana, el fin de semana nos vamos a las montañas – _dice como si se fueran a divertir_ –

**Amy:** Mina esto es para entrenar, no nos vamos de fiesta.

**Mina:** ay Amy tu siempre tan aguafiestas.

**Patrick observo detenidamente a Amy y su cercanía con Taiki, cosa que Serena noto:** yo no le veo el problema – dijo Patrick - Sere tiene su número, puede invitarlo a salir o algo así.- _esto que dijo le dio una gran idea a la rubia, por lo cual se alejó rápidamente - _

**Darien:** ¡Qué estás loco, Serena no va a llamar a nadie, eso sobre mi cadáver!

**Mina:** pues creo que pasaron sobre tu cadáver con mucha facilidad – _dijo esto señalando a Serena quien ya se había alejado a efectuar la llamada_ rápidamente –

**Serena** se acerca a ellos y les comenta: Listo ya lo llamé, mañana comeremos un helado en el Crown – _dice esto sin percatarse de la pequeña discusión _– le dije que quería presentarle a una amiga, algo así como una doble cita, oigan pero que pasa – _dijo Serena al ver a Patrick sonreír burlonamente, a Darien despotricar muerto de celos en una esquina y a las chicas muertas de la risa al ver que su amiga seguía igual de despistada – _Bueno entonces quien es la voluntaria – _dijo esto viendo a todas las chicas_ -

**Rei:** bueno pero que te pasa como se te ocurre involucrarnos en esto.

**Serena:** bueno definitivamente Rei es la más urgida en tener un novio para que le dome ese carácter que tiene.

Y así entre chistes, bromas pesadas y risas sobre la próxima cita termino la reunión.


End file.
